Synchronicity
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Cuando una antigua leyenda cobra vida, Hiccup y sus amigos se topan contra una cruda realidad: La Historia de los vikingos no es tan honorable como parece. Ruffcup. Otras parejas. Aparición de personajes de los libros.
1. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intellectual de Cressilda Cowell y DreamWorks.

 **Advertencias:** _OoC leve. OC. Crack pairing._ _Lenguaje fuerte. Muertes de personajes canon. Posible porno dragonezco._

 **Pareja:** _Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

 **Referencia** _ **(sin seguir formato APA):**_ La Saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrada por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

¡Hola a todos! Antes de seguir, aclaro que este fic ya lo había publicado, pero borré por razones personales que no explicaré. Aclarado eso, pasemos a cosas importantes. Esto no contendrá hiccstrid (quizás menciones) porque no me gusta la ship (soy eretstrid a morir). También, no tienen que leerse _Synchronicity_ para entender el fic, que sólo lo tomé de referencia. Asimismo, este fic se habitúa un tiempo después de la segunda película, sólo que Hiccup no fue nombrado jefe, sino que se decidió que lo mejor era tener un consejo en lo que Hiccup _demostraba_ ser un buen prospecto para el puesto. También mencionaré personajes de los libros. No tengo más que agregar.

* * *

 **[+][+]**

 **Prólogo**

 **El Comienzo**

 **\- o – o – o –**

" _En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro, y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad"._

—Arthur Schopenhauer.

 **{+][+]**

* * *

" _Fridtjov fue el primer vikingo en pisar las islas del archipiélago. Cuentan las antiguas leyendas que era imparable, conquistó cada mar tormentoso, superó los retos de cada isla. Nadie se le comparaba, los hombres y las mujeres le admiraban y le temían. En su viaje, descubrió una isla donde habitaban grandes criaturas que escupían fuego, agua hirviendo o extrañas sustancias que carcomían la carne. Fridtjov no sabía lo que eran y estuvo a punto de matarlos, sin embargo, cuando alzó su espada el eco de una melodía suave lo detuvo. Hipnotizado, Fridtjov ordenó que el ataque no sucediese hasta encontrar el origen de tan agradable sonido. Fridtjov lo siguió por unos minutos. En medio de la isla, encontró a una mujer, que era tan hermosa que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Ella se llamaba Elin, y en cuanto vio a Fridtjov, el amor mutuo surgió. Fueron felices hasta que la Madre de las Criaturas asesinó a Elin. Preso de su dolor y perdida, Fridtjov declaró la guerra contra la Madre y sus malévolos hijos, así fue cómo surgió el conflicto entre vikingos y dragones. Las antiguas leyendas también dicen que por desear no abandonar a su viudo esposo, Elin cantó desde el más allá una petición para acabar con la guerra. Algunos dicen que la escuchan cantar cuando están inconsolables, como un canto de alivio a sus penas..."._

—Pues esta historia me parece más un dolor en el trasero —murmuró Ruffnut a nadie en particular, en lo que Gobber continuaba relatando a los hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Una mujer la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la vez que instaba a su pequeña hija a alejarse.

Ruffnut resopló burlonamente, ganando miradas similares y que le chitaran que se callara. Ella sonrió aún más, divertida de aquello como era habitual. Cruzada de brazos a su lado, Astrid Hofferson meneaba negativamente la cabeza. Ruffnut la ignoró. La entereza de Astrid le parecía estúpida. Que la otra vikinga se empeñara en _hacerse la seria_ , incrementaba las ganas de mostrarse incontrolable. A diferencia de los Hofferson, los Thorston no temían al prejuicio ni dependían de las buenas reputaciones.

 _¡Vamos, diviértete un poco! No perderás tus músculos por reírte, Astrid._ Ruffnut habría querido gritarle, sacudirla, porque nunca se había entendido con ella a pesar de ser ambas mujeres. No entendía por qué Hiccup les había ordenado quedarse en Berk, mientras él salía en misión con Snotlout. ¿En qué momento esos dos se habían hecho cercanos? Ruffnut sabía la respuesta —todos en Berk, de hecho. La muerte de Stoick el Vasto había impactado en formas diferentes, y en esos dos más que en ningún otro.

Ruffnut comprendía a Hiccup en cierto sentido. Su padre y su madre habían muerto el año pasado cuando una manada entera de _changewings_ quisieron anidar en Berk. Tuffnut I y Valhallarama cayeron cuando el ácido les abrió un agujero en el caso penetrando en su cerebro. Tuffnut y Ruffnut enfrentaron una dura realidad: sin padres, se dieron cuenta que si no trabajaban o cuidaban los gastos, la comida y la ropa escaseaban. Los Thorston tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos, cosa que no fue fácil en los primeros meses, casi mueren de inanición y envenenamiento. Hay quienes dicen que Stoick el Vasto los ayudó sin decir nada a nadie..

—Como no haya ninguna batalla épica llena de detalles sangrientos y asquerosos, me largo —sentenció en voz baja, sabiendo que Astrid la oiría (Astrid oía todo siempre que le conviniera). Cuando Gobber empezó a cantar, pensó que ya era tiempo de irse. La voz de Gobber era una de las peores, sin contar la de Snotlout y la de su hermano, por supuesto, no es como si ella cantara bien tampoco.

Se levantó sin dar explicación alguna, para alivio de los oyentes y para indignación de Astrid. Se alejó paseando por el tranquilo pueblo, tarareando la canción de las valkirias y disfrutando de la compañía del silencio. En Berk, el silencio era extraño para una tribu ruidosa como los Hairy Hooligans. Al pensarlo a fondo era obvio que estuvieran tranquilos, sin vikingos peleando contra dragones u otros vikingos, el ruido se reducía a la mitad o desaparecía. A Ruffnut le desagradaba el silencio. Tuffnut se contaba entre los que la apoyaban en esa afirmación.

—Debió ser una mala historia para que decidieras pasear con el pueblo tan tranquilo.

Ruffnut volteó al instante para toparse con su hermano. Tuffnut no llevaba su casco y su hombrera seguramente reposaba en su cama junto a éste. El conjunto indicaba que había terminado su turno en el trabajo. Tuffnut había logrado hacerse un lugar como juez, mientras Ruffnut como negociante; ella había conseguido cerrar un trato particularmente beneficioso para su tribu con los Meathead.

—Mala historia se queda corto, Tuff —dijo Ruffnut sonriendo esplendorosamente, esperando que él se colocara a su lado—. Creí que la historia vikinga era divertida, no que tenía episodios aburridos e imbéciles.

—Oye, algunas historias son buenas aunque estén llenas de flores y eso.

—Lo dices porque eres blando, Tuff, como la arcilla —frotó la punta de los dedos, como amasando una bolita de fresca arcilla.

Tuffnut la golpeó con fuerza en el antebrazo. Ruffnut se lo devolvió enseguida.

—Lo dicho, blando como arcilla —repitió triunfante—, no tanto como Hiccup, pero casi. Si pusieras más empeño en tu entrenamiento, puede que tus músculos se desarrollen, hasta te verías guapo.

—¿Y ser una masa sin movilidad? —inquirió elevando una ceja—, nunca. Mi cuerpo es perfecto por donde lo veas, que a ti te gusten los fortachones como Eret, ya es otra cosa.

—Lo malo de que insultes, Tuff, es que usas el mismo tema una y otra vez —le miró con hastío—. Ya te había dicho que mi inclinación por Eret había acabado. Un Thorston no se detiene en conseguir lo que quiere, pero no me rebajaré ante nadie. Eret ha perdido una gran oportunidad.

—Y vaya que se perdió de mucho —expuso mordaz ganando otro golpe de su hermana. En cuestión de segundos, estaban rodando en el suelo, soltando puñetazos, jalando cabello y mordiendo la piel que pudieran. Otros segundos más, la pelea había terminado. Ninguno ganó—. Como sea, Ruff, es bueno para mi salud mental saber que dejarás tu _acosabilidad_ por Eret...

—Ésa palabra no existe.

—No me interrumpas, tonta. Como decía, es bueno que dejes eso y te enfoques en el futuro —como habían quedado boca arriba, se entretuvieron mirando el cielo del ocaso.

Ruffnut suspiró. El frío suelo era bálsamo para su adolorido trasero y las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad que no les había visto antes. Había anochecido ya.

—No lo sé, Tuff —admitió cerrando los parpados, concentrándose en el latir de su corazón y en su hermano—. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad es que nunca me he puesto a pensar en nada.

—Mientes y lo sabes —planteó con esa natural apacibilidad que mostraba con ella cuando estaban a solas—, lo has pensado porque yo también lo he hecho. El futuro llegó, hermana, y no podrás huir de él.

—No soy cobarde —replicó con fiereza.

—A veces, lo pareces. Las excusas conmigo no sirven, puedo ver a través de ti como... bueno, no sé me ocurre un buen ejemplo ahora, pero el punto está ahí.

Ruffnut guardó silencio (por primera vez, voluntariamente) y lo meditó. No era extraño recibir sermones así de Tuffnut, a pesar de parecer tontos la mayor parte del tiempo, los Thorston poseían sus propias ideas, creencias y pensamientos, y eso mostraba por sí solo su inteligencia.

—Oye, Tuffnut.

—¿Qué, Ruffnut?

—¿Crees que habría tenido oportunidad en ese entonces?

—¡Por supuesto, hermana! El futuro está lleno de sorpresas y ¿quién dice que es tarde para hacerlo? ¡Nunca es tarde! Si fuera así, nos habríamos rendido hace mucho, ¿no crees?

Cuando Tuffnut le sonrió, Ruffnut correspondió al instante.

—Me agrada que sepas qué decir en el momento adecuado.

—Es uno de mis múltiples talentos —dijo inflando el pecho.

* * *

Todavía no había salido el sol, cuando Hiccup y Snotlout habían salido de Berk. Iban con la enmienda de encontrar una isla cercana no tan habitada para colocar a los dragones que en Berk ya no cabían. Hiccup no tuvo problemas en acordar un trato, con Toothless como Alfa, los otros dragones aceptaron enseguida (de todos modos, Hiccup quiso usar a Toothless lo menos posible. Quería no obligar a nadie a aceptar algo). Sin embargo, aunque terminó a mediodía, no quiso volver a Berk enseguida. Desde la muerte de Stoick, los aldeanos deseaban que tomara su lugar. Hiccup no lo quería. El lugar que Stoick dejó, él no podría llenarlo. Ser jefe no entraba en sus cualidades. Agradecía a su madre y a Gobber por interceder y no permitir que lo obligaran, así que habían elegido a otros vikingos para formar un comité temporal y de esta manera tomar decisiones para resolver problemas.

—¿Ya te cansaste de huir, Hiccup? —preguntó Snotlout recargado en los cuernos de Hookfang.

Hiccup no contestó. Ya lo esperaba de Snotlout, y aun así, no le molestaba. Cuando Stoick murió, _algo_ ocurrió con su primo. Hiccup desconocía las razones pues sólo Snotlout las sabía. Snotlout permanecía igual de irreverente, fanfarrón y orgulloso, pero en ocasiones se transformaba y ya no había nada de su vieja esencia, como si lo que lo caracterizara se convirtiera en virtudes. Ahora más que nunca, Hiccup sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Volvamos.

Snotlout encogió los hombros, y siguió a su primo. Toothless y Hookfang volaron lentamente sobre el mar. La luz en el horizonte se ocultó y las aguas se oscurecieron. El cielo lleno de estrellas se reflejaba en el espejo de agua, y ambos permanecieron callados. Snotlout le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, intentando deducir qué ocurría en su mente. Hiccup había cambiado, demasiado y duramente. La tensión que provocaba en el grupo podía palparse como si tuviera forma física. Fishlegs lo ignoraba y seguía con lo suyo, era admirable que pudiera hacerlo. Los gemelos estaban buscando su respectivo propio camino, y por tanto, distanciándose de los demás. Eret no contaba, era nuevo y para él la tensión era _normal_. En cambio, Astrid resentía cada cosa que pasaba, cada que Hiccup salía con Toothless, como se alejaba de ella y no podía detenerlo. Snotlout no entendía a Astrid, ¿por qué ese afán de obligar a Hiccup a quedarse? Hiccup podía haber nacido en Berk, pero lo que buscaba no estaba ahí, ni siquiera dentro de su corazón. Hiccup sabía _qué_ era, pero le daba miedo que por esto lo odiaran. Hiccup era un cobarde.

—¡Snotlout! —gritó Hiccup deteniendo la marcha.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó por frenar tan repentinamente, casi cae de la sorpresa—. ¿Pretendes matarme del susto, abadejo? Recuerda que desde que vi a Gobber desnudo ya no hay nada que pueda asustar.

Pero Hiccup no le estaba prestando atención. Snotlout quiso agregar algo más, insultarlo por ignorarlo, pero tarde se percató de lo que pasaba. Treinta dragones volaban hacia ellos, agitando las alas de forma extraña como si estuvieran desesperados por irse. Hiccup intentó oír lo que decían. Su dragonés había mejorado con la asesoría de su madre. Se sorprendió al no comprender nada. Eran rugidos y gruñidos incoherentes, _palabras_ al azar.

La turba pasó cerca de ellos, parecía que ninguno notaba a Toothless, como si su título de Alfa no importara en ese momento. Era como si estuvieran drogados. Toothless preguntó a Hiccup si debía llamarlos, pero Hiccup dijo que no.

—¿Qué les sucede a estos tipos? —inquirió Snotlout. Hiccup no tenía la respuesta.

Y entonces algo sacudió sus almas. Un rugido desgarrador cimbró los mares. El eco resonó por minutos. Fue como si mil _Bewilderbeast_ hubieran rugido al mismo tiempo. Por un segundo, creyeron que sus corazones se habían detenido. Por un segundo, una tristeza indescriptible los abordó. Sin saberlo, lágrimas acontecieron en sus ojos. Snotlout quiso hablar, el nudo en su garganta lo impidió. Luchó contra el sentimiento, pero era imposible. Eso no era _suyo_ , así que no podía controlarlo.

A pesar de los sentimientos desbordantes, Hiccup pudo notar un cambio. Miró a hacia Toothless. La expresiva cara mostraba una mueca de melancolía. Toothless estaba sufriendo, al igual que Hookfang. ¿Qué había significado ese rugido? Haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por suprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, Hiccup retomó el control y usando su voluntad, llamó a Snotlout para irse.

—¡Muévete, Jorgenson! —y le dio una bofetada.

Snotlout volvió en sí al instante.

—¡Larguémonos de aquí!

* * *

Esa noche el eco de un rugido lejano insinuó un cambio inesperado. Gothi se paró de golpe, olvidándose de sostener su báculo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de captar el rescoldo, sin embargo, detectó solamente silencio. El eco había desaparecido. Aun así, permaneció esa sensación de incomodidad. Un cambio podía llevar a la creación de cosas bellas y buenas, o también, podía conducir al caos y a la eventual destrucción. Gothi se preocupó. Siempre había sabido interpretar las señales que aparecían y dividirlas entre buenas y malas, aquel rugido tuvo la cualidad de alertarla y confundirla. Gothi era la sabia de la tribu Hairy Hooligan, las respuestas venían a ella por medio del conocimiento y de los rituales. En esta ocasión, los huesos no revelaron nada, sino los Terribles Terrores que vivían en su choza.

Los pequeños dragones habían rugido a la vez que ella se percató del eco, y era tan diferente al habitual chilladero. Esos habían sido por cuestiones intrínsecas a la naturaleza de los Terrores, estos... estos eran la respuesta a un llamado. ¡Y le habían sonado tan tristes, que la conmovieron al punto de sentir húmedos los ojos!

Gothi tomó su báculo y salió de su choza. No le extrañó que Valka se encontrara afuera encima de su Stormcutter. Si alguien además de ella podía advertir las señales, ésa era la mujer de Stoick el Vasto. Gothi notó la duda en los ojos azules, casi podría interpretarlo como un irritante escepticismo. Era esperado. Nadie creía ya en lo que ellas sabían, formaba parte de las leyendas, y las leyendas estaban llenas de mentiras.

Subió al lomo de Cloudjumper, asiéndose de la cintura de Valka. Descendieron por la ladera, directo al gran salón. En el suelo, Gobber y un grupo de vikingos las esperaban, entre ellos se distinguían a Phlegma The Fierce y a Mulch. En cuanto aterrizaron, las expresiones de los vikingos en el grupo eran de irritación en el caso de Mulch y de serenidad por parte de Phlegma. Gobber profesaba su típica condescendencia, rascándose el bigote con su apéndice ganchudo. También estaba Vidgis, la madre de Snotlout, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su desmejorado rostro que todavía guardaba la belleza de su juventud. El grupo simulaba el consejo que solucionaban los problemas en Berk, hasta que decidieran si Hiccup cumplía con los requisitos para ser el nuevo jefe. Esto había surgido por la petición de Valka y Gobber, por proteger al muchacho de un destino que no habría escogido de no ser por la muerte de su padre.

—¿Qué cosa justifica que nos hayan despertado a estas horas, Valka? —preguntó Mulch con voz ronca—. Espero que se trate de algo de vida o muerte, porque me costó trabajo que Bucket volviera a dormir, ¡ese tonto se espanta por cualquier cosa!

—Si tu siesta ha sido perturbada, recomiendo que vuelvas a la cama, Mulch —comentó Phlegma mirando de soslayo—. Este tipo de reuniones requiere de personas que estén dispuestas a ignorar sus dolencias personales en favor del bienestar de su tribu.

—Dormir es una buena manera de evitar que las personas estén malhumoradas y abriendo la boca para decir disparates todo el tiempo.

—Lástima que en tu caso no sirva, Mulch —replicó Phlegma inalterada, rozando el mango de su espada discretamente.

—Alto, ustedes dos —apremió Valka interponiéndose. Las disputas entre vikingos podían resolverse en segundos, pero Phlegma y Mulch tenían un historial kilométrico de peleas sin resolver, cada vez que se veían era de esperar que se insultaran hasta llegar a las armas—. Discutir entre nosotros no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—Valka tiene razón —comentó Vidgis con volumen bajo—. Si no perdieran el tiempo buscando pelea, se habrían dado cuenta que la situación es grave. ¿No lo notaron? Mi Terrible Terror aulló de una forma que nunca le oí.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —interrumpió Gobber dejando de cepillarse el bigote—, Grumpy estuvo ruidoso. Duró un rato, pero sí que fue molesto.

—¿Sucedió algo con los dragones, Valka? —preguntó Phlegma—. A mí me despertó el ruido en general. Sin embargo, la atmosfera se percibe diferente. He luchado en muchas batallas, Valka, y el sentimiento que tengo es el mismo antes de prepararme para una.

—Eso debemos hablarlo adentro —dijo Valka señalando la entrada—. Los demás no pueden vernos u oírnos hasta no aclarar lo que está pasando.

En ese momento, el ruido de alas batiéndose los hizo mirar al cielo. Hiccup y Snotlout habían llegado. Cuando tocaron suelo, apreciaron su agitación, y antes de que alguno hablara, Valka hizo una señal para que ellos también entraran. Cloudjumper le dio la bienvenida a Toothless, y junto a Hookfang, los tres acompañaron a los humanos.

En la mesa central del gran salón tomaron asiento a los lados, hasta que no hubiera jefe la silla principal no sería usada. Antes solamente los miembros del consejo precedían las reuniones, por lo cual Hiccup y Snotlout estaban expectantes, lo que habían querido informar quedó en segundo lugar. Hiccup meditó que posiblemente no hubieran sido los únicos en presenciarlo, le echó un vistazo a Toothless. La expresión melancólica se había esfumado, era como si nunca hubiera pasado, de todos modos, Toothless estaba atento, como si ya esperara eso.

Mulch tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. Phlegma y Vidgis estaban en silencio, la segunda con los ojos cerrados y recargada en el respaldo. Gobber saludó discretamente a Hiccup, para luego volver la atención a la junta.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero que los presentes prometan mantener la mente abierta —indicó Valka mirándolos fijamente—. Como vikingos, entiendo que equivaldría a pedirle a un pez no vivir en el agua, sin embargo, retomo los cambios que se han dado en Berk como evidencia de que no es imposible. Mi duda es si cuento con su apoyo en esta situación que, quizás, nuestros antepasados enfrentaron.

—¿Qué puede ser tan peligroso, Valka, que se necesite una junta? —inquirió Mulch dejando de mover sus dedos, dirigió su mano hacia los jóvenes—. ¿No habíamos resuelto que sólo los miembros del consejo podían entrar? No que tenga algo contra ustedes, muchachos, es sólo curiosidad.

—La razón por la que lo permití sin pedir su opinión es porque tanto Hiccup como Snotlout poseen sangre de reyes —aclaró—. Ambos están relacionados con esto desde su nacimiento.

—¿A qué se refiere, Valka? Las indirectas me irritan más que los vikingos viejos y feos —dijo Phlegma con los brazos cruzados—. Si el linaje de su hijo y del hijo de Vidgis tiene algo que ver con que los dragones hayan aullado de esa forma, yo no veo tal relación.

—Como tú, Phlegma, lo mío no son las indirectas —acotó Valka—. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar más, rectificó mi pregunta principal. ¿Cuento con ustedes en esto, que mantendrán la mente tan abierta como sea posible?

Los vikingos en Berk recelaban de Valka. Haber desaparecido por 20 años dejando a su querido Stoick, y volver después de su muerte, no la dejaba en la mejor posición. A Valka no le importaba, simplemente se quedaba por Hiccup que era la única familia humana que le quedaba.

—Cuenta conmigo, en lo que sea —dijo Gobber sin titubear, alzando su gancho como juramento—. Ya me estaba aburriendo de la rutina, y un poco de peligro será bueno para sacudirme el polvo.

Internamente, Valka agradeció la ayuda de Gobber. En ese tiempo, Gobber nunca la juzgó, fue el que comprendió la situación, y que sin su padre, Hiccup quedaba vulnerable a las expectativas de los aldeanos. Hiccup podía intentar huir todo lo que quisiera, igualmente terminaría encadenado. Valka y Gobber no querían eso para él, a menos que lo decidiera por sí mismo.

—Conmigo también, Valka —anunció Phlegma con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios. Phlegma y Valka habían sido amigas de la infancia. Su amistad apenas volvía a construirse.

El apoyo de Phlegma influyó a los demás. Mulch y Vidgis también lo prometieron. Valka cabeceó conforme.

—Gothi, por favor.

La anciana avanzó lentamente para quedar frente a la mesa. Hiccup no había reparado en que ella estaba ahí. Gothi había acomodado unos leños en el piso y los había rodeado con un círculo, luego había dibujado extraños símbolos. Cuando estuvo listo, Valka pidió a Cloudjumper que lo encendiera, y en segundos, la pequeña fogata estuvo lista. Gothi se acercó a Hiccup y a Snotlout con sigilo, ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que les quitó unos cuantos cabellos a cada uno.

Gothi volvió a la fogata y echó los cabellos. La flama roja cambió a una blanca, humo denso sin olor empezó a ascender y a llenar el vestíbulo. Gothi aspiró profundamente el humo, su cuerpo quedando flojo. De repente, Gothi se estremeció, como si hilos invisibles la tomaran, sus brazos se levantaron. Estaba en trance. Sacudió su báculo describiendo círculos y formas geométricas irregulares. El humo blanco se tornó una mezcla azul y violeta, se condensó en figuras definidas de vikingos del lado izquierdo y los dragones del lado derecho.

—Todos aquí conocemos el nombre de Fridtjov, el primer vikingo que pisó el Wilderwest —enunció Valka. Su voz sonaba distante, como si fuese parte del espectáculo. Gothi continuó los movimientos, incansablemente—. Las leyendas nos hablan de sus proezas, más no de todo. Cuando viví en el nido de Bewilderbeast, conocí partes de la historia desde la perspectiva de los dragones. Las leyendas vikingas llenas de gloria y sacrificio tomaron otro significado, en especial, la de Fridtjov. La historia dice que el conflicto surgió cuando la Madre de las Criaturas asesinó a Elin. Esto es falso.

Mulch y Vidgis parecieron escépticos, incluso Gobber había elevado sus tupidas cejas. Phlegma era la única atenta, además de Hiccup y Snotlout. Hiccup comprendía que ningún vikingo quisiera descubrir que la historia, vista desde otra perspectiva, no fuera tan honorable. Las figuras de humo se convirtieron en una sola. Un dragón. Toothless y Hookfang levantaron sus cabezas, como si estuvieran reconociéndolo.

—En las leyendas mencionan que existió un primer dragón. Fridtjov lo reconoció como la Madre de las Criaturas, y lo nombró _Moa Ildri_. Entre los dragones, también se habla de ella, pero para ellos no tiene nombre. Los dragones no lo necesitan —continuó Valka, recordando el momento en que Bewilderbeast le confió uno de sus secretos más importantes fue cuando Valka sintió pura decepción de sus antepasados vikingos. Bewilderbeast fue comprensivo, le contó lo que tenía que contar, pero ni siquiera él sabía todo, grandes pedazos de la historia se perdieron, quizás, para siempre—. La _Madre_ tenía un gran aprecio por la vida, y aunque no conociese a los nuevos visitantes, no iba hacerles daño. Pero Fridtjov había deseado un tesoro que le pertenecía a la _Madre_ y que le arrebató sin importar el dolor que ella sintió al perderlo. La _Madre_ quiso recuperarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando un dragón pierde aquello que ama, no vuelve a ser el mismo. La guerra fue inevitable.

El dragón humeante se agitó violentamente. Gothi continuó en trance, y las palabras de Valka eran un eco de su danza.

—Pasaron años para que alguien quisiera hacer algo. Niels, el hijo de Fridtjov, fue el primero, pero aunque era diferente a su padre, seguía siendo vikingo.

Ante el dragón de humo furioso, una figurita diminuta en consideración al tamaño de la bestia apareció. Era una mujer que se inclinó cortésmente para después bailar libremente.

—Conozco esa parte de la historia —dijo Vidgis con suavidad—. La leyenda cuenta que Niels acudió a una bruja y que ésta le dijo que debía darle a la _Madre_ una cosa parecida al tesoro que había perdido.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Snotlout con el cejo fruncido.

—Para dormirla, Jorgenson —dijo Mulch resoplando por la nariz—. ¡Vaya con estas generaciones! ¿Nadie les contó sobre la Leyenda de la Voz Elegida?

Ni Hiccup ni Snotlout la conocían. Las leyendas eran trasmitidas de madres a hijos. Hiccup no había tenido a Valka, y Stoick había estado ocupado liderando la aldea. Por su parte, Snotlout no había tenido interés, además Spitelout no consentía que su hijo aprendiera cuentos de tontos.

—La _Madre_ era el eje de unión de los dragones —dijo Mulch observando la imagen de humo—, Niels pensó que tal vez si la quitaba del camino, los vikingos podrían ganar la guerra y desterrar a los dragones del archipiélago. No podía matarla, así que le pidió a la bruja que usara su magia para encontrar la manera de darle una imitación del tesoro. La bruja escogió a una mujer del pueblo que tenía las cualidades para dormir a la _Madre._

—¿Por qué dormirla solamente? No me agrada la idea, pero Niels tenía la solución, pudo haberla asesinado —comentó Hiccup notando la mirada de su madre.

Valka sonrió, comprensiva.

—La _Madre_ posee poderes incomprensibles, Hiccup —explicó—. No hay un dragón como ella, aunque los dragones de ahora no conocen exactamente la cualidad de su fuerza. Niels no habría podido matarla aun si lo hubiera querido.

Aquello le reveló a Hiccup una pieza importante del rompecabezas en su mente. Si no asesinó a la _Madre_ , y sólo consiguió dormirla...

—Ella está viva.

—Así es, muchacho —intervino Gobber por primera vez—. La _Madre_ ha estado viva todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron eso? Más bien, ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos ahora? ¿Cómo una sola voz la mantuvo dormida por tanto tiempo?

—Tranquilo, chico —acotó Phlegma, seguía con los brazos cruzados—. La historia vikinga está llena de lagunas, así como la historia contada por dragones —indicó echándole un vistazo a Valka—. Además, ¿No creerás que sólo una persona cantó? Te pensaba más listo. La Leyenda de la Voz Elegida cuenta sobre las _mujeres_ que fueron escogidas para cantar cada cierto tiempo. Nadie sabe durante cuánto duró, sólo que es la única solución.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —dijo Snotlout de mal humor—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el presente? Porque vimos a un montón de dragones actuando como locos allá afuera, y seguro que no los va a calmar una cancioncita de cuna.

—¡Snotlout! —reprendió Vidgis aunque por su tono se dilucidaba que se había resignado hace tiempo a corregir a su hijo.

—Las palabras fueron inadecuadas, pero comparto la visión del joven Jorgenson —dijo Valka ocultando su sonrisa—. Los dragones siempre han tenido una conexión especial con el mundo, con ellos mismos y con su origen. Ninguno conoce el lugar exacto donde está resguardada la _Madre_. Su llamado los ha hecho actuar de esta forma, _sienten_ que está viva. Es por eso que pedí una reunión. La _Madre_ está despertando.

Gothi siguió su danza. El humo se disipó alrededor y las llamas se colorearon de azul. La atmosfera se tornó estática, ninguno se movía o hablaba. En su mente, Hiccup negaba la posibilidad de una guerra; miró a su madre con esperanza, creyendo que si se unían podían apaciguar a la madre. De inmediato borró la idea. Es lo mismo que había pensado con Drago y el precio de su soberbia había sido la vida de su padre. Toothless lo veía de lejos, anhelando dar consuelo a Hiccup, el consuelo que ambos necesitaban porque, aunque su jinete lo hubiera perdonado y no hubiese sido consciente, había asesinado a Stoick el Vasto.

—¿Pretendes reiniciar el ritual, después de tanto tiempo? —inquirió Phlegma condescendiente.

La pregunta detuvo a Gothi, que cayó extenuada y respirando con dificultad. Gobber se levantó a auxiliarla. La anciana bruja rechazó su ayuda, a pasos cortos se colocó al lado de Valka.

—El procedimiento es trasmitido de generación en generación por las sabias de cada tribu —dijo Gobber al tomar asiento de nuevo.

—A eso no le veo problemas, Gobber, sino a reunir a las otras tribus —reclamó la robusta mujer, descruzando los brazos—. ¿Acaso hay otros aparte de nosotros que monten dragones? Fuera del tráfico de dragones en el mercado negro, Berk es el único pueblo que ha hecho las paces con ellos. Puede que la tribu de Siriana nos ayude, pero desde que Bertha murió no confío en las Bog-Burglar. Si Camicazi estuviera al mando, no tendría problemas con aliarme.

—Conozco la reputación de Siriana, pero también sé que es una mujer comprensible. Podría ser una aliada formidable —dijo Valka.

—Concuerdo con Valka —aportó Gobber—, aparte de los Meathead, las Bog-Burglar son de las tribus que se han mostrado más abiertas a aceptar nuestro estilo de vida.

—Pero continúan cazándolos —dijo Hiccup tomando parte en la reunión—. Si queremos aliados, necesitamos buscar a Camicazi. Ella nos ayudará sin dudarlo.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Hiccup —negó su madre con paciencia, a la vez que miraba a Gothi. La anciana seguía cansada, pero accedió a mover su báculo.

Gobber tuvo que pararse de nuevo, para leer las inscripciones.

—"Todas las mujeres de cada tribu en el Wilderwest deben estar presentes. La Voz Elegida es escogida de entre todas, aquella mujer que haya abrigado en sí la compasión y la valentía será quien traiga la paz a este mundo" —leyó con atención. No quería que Gothi lo golpeara con su cayado.

—Debe ser una broma mala —masculló Mulch—. ¿Soy el único que piensa que es una locura? Reunir a cada tribu en el Wilderwest será complicado, y si llega a lograrse, se convertirá en un baño de sangre. Por años, Stoick quiso estrechar relaciones, pero ni él lo logró unificar a todos. Menos tú, Valka, lo harás.

Hiccup achicó los ojos, dispuesto a rebatirle a Mulch. Entendía que el viejo vikingo fuera leal al recuerdo de Stoick y que le pareciera injusto que Valka hubiera vuelto como si 20 años de abandono no significaran nada. En Berk, Stoick había muerto como héroe, mientras que el regreso de Valka había sido tomado como señal de mal augurio.

—En el pasado fue el temor a la muerte lo que unió a los pueblos —dijo Valka indiferente. Había pasado 20 años entre dragones, Mulch simplemente no podría amedrentarla—. En el presente, ocurre lo mismo. La historia se repite y no hay fin. La muerte de Stoick no debe tomarse como un punto de quiebre, sino como una oportunidad de unirnos. Si él murió por proteger a su familia, creo que todos los aquí presentes, los miembros de cada tribu también harían lo mismo. _Un jefe protege a los suyos_ , ¿no es así?

Mulch se quedó callado y avergonzado. Valka no agregó más y la reunión continuó.

—Podemos aliarnos con los Uglithug slavelands —dijo Phlegma indiferente a las rencillas personales, pero apoyando lo dicho con su fiera mirada—. La princesa Tantrum y sus generales son confiables.

Hiccup difería un tanto. Tantrum era bella, y su belleza, la volvía orgullosa y caprichosa. Como guerrera, no eran discutible sus habilidades. Como líder, nadie la contradecía. Snotlout sonrió en acuerdo con Phlegma, añorando ver de nuevo al tentador cuerpo de O'UGlerly.

—Entonces, tenemos tres tribus con las que podemos contar —dijo Valka—. Los Meathead, las Bog-Burglar y los Uglithug. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Heather lidera a los Berserks ahora —comentó Hiccup—, aunque no sé si vendrá. Ha evitado todo conflicto desde que ascendió al puesto. Su ejército no está en condiciones de pelear, sus hombres y mujeres no llenan ni siquiera una choza pequeña. La mayoría de los Berserk se volvieron renegados y su líder es Dagur, quien jamás nos ayudaría, además sigue aliado con cazadores de dragones. No son los indicados para nada.

—Es como con los Outcast —dijo Snotlout—. Desde que Alvin murió hace tres años, los nuevos líderes son un par de idiotas... creo que se llaman Mikli y Durs, lo último que supe de ellos es que les gusta destripar y comerse a las personas sin ningún motivo. No sé ustedes, pero yo los descartaría de invitarlos a la cena.

—Entonces, la decisión está tomada —habló Vidgis claramente—. Sabemos quién puede ayudarnos, y quien posiblemente sea nuestro enemigo. Pidamos a los dioses que la Voz Elegida sea una de las nuestras.

—Que así sea —finalizó Valka levantándose—. Dentro de unas horas partirán los drakares hacia cada tribu. Seguramente sabrán algo de lo que ocurre, si es que sus ancianas también lo percibieron —miró a Hiccup—. Informa al joven Eret que prepare las naves, y elige a los mensajeros que cumplan la enmienda en tiempo y regla.

Hiccup asintió. Había captado la sutileza de su madre al pedirle que se marchara y los dejará solos. Así que codeó a su primo y le señaló con la cabeza que debían irse. Sus dragones le siguieron. Sin embargo, ni Valka podría impedir a Hiccup que saciara su curiosidad. Pudieron sacarlo del gran salón, pero él conocía una pequeña abertura debajo de la estatua de su padre. Los gemelos Thorston la habían descubierto hace una semana. Hiccup nunca pensó que iba a usarlo en su vida.

—Si te atrapan, yo no te ayudaré —dijo Snotlout observándolo de lejos—. Te veré con Eret. No tardes o tu mamá te castigará de nuevo.

—Ella nunca me ha castigado, Snotlout —replicó a su primo antes de meterse en el hueco. Hiccup se escurrió por la estrecha abertura. Era sorprendente que los gemelos pudieran entrar y salir tan fácil como respirar. Llegó al tramo final donde casi no podía moverse, deseó no atorarse porque sería penoso que lo sacaran de ahí.

Al final estaba una abertura que se localizaba en una de las esquinas del gran salón. Hiccup se asomó y se esforzó por escuchar al consejo. No podía captar todo, sin embargo, si una parte que le interesó demasiado.

—No lo sabía —dijo Vidgis llevándose una mano al pecho, parecía acongojada—. La leyenda no dice nada sobre eso.

—Aye, aye, es algo que se puede deducir fácilmente —comentó Gobber sacando cerilla de su oído. Phlegma lo miró con condescendencia—, digo, nunca se menciona que pasó después de que cantaran, como si no importara o no hubiera registros. Sospechoso, ¿no lo creen?

Valka y Mulch permanecieron en silencio. Vidgis soltó un suspiro adolorido. Hiccup quiso saber a qué se referían, quitó los ojos y pegó su oído a la abertura.

—La mujer que será la Voz Elegida… —gimió Vidgis con la cara pálida.

Phlegma cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Está destinada a morir —completó.

Inevitablemente pensó en Astrid. Hiccup sudó frío cuando la revelación. Ella podía morir y él no iba a poder evitarlo.

* * *

En Berk los forasteros no eran bienvenidos. Ésa era la regla, sin embargo, como toda regla, tenía sus excepciones. Eret agradecía ser una de esas excepciones. Instalarse en Berk no fue difícil, por petición de Hiccup le habían proveído de una cabaña cerca de los muebles, nada grande, pero no tenía quejas sobre eso. Eret era hombre de barcos. La choza servía para dormir en ocasiones, o para guardar cosas. Eret vivía en un drakar, el primero que había construido al integrarse a Berk. Un navegante no podía estar lejos del agua. Hiccup lo había invitado a Berk a pesar que Eret algún día se iría.

Esa noche era particularmente agitada. No sabía por qué en sí, sólo que no había podido dormir y se había quedado observando el cielo atiborrado de estrellas. La luna menguaba. Eret sonrió al pensar en lo que dirían su tripulación de aquel cielo. Seguramente que auguraba una tormenta. Desgraciadamente, sus hombres estaban muertos. Drago no había dudado en cortarles el cuello y arrojarlos al mar. Eret no podría enterrarlos y dejarlos al cuidado de las valkirias.

—¡Oye, Eret! ¿Estás despierto?

Desde la proa, Eret se levantó un poco para ver a su invitado. Snotlout Jorgenson subió a su nave y Hookfang con él. Cualquiera que fuera la enmienda que lo traía a bordo, se lo podía decir sin que Hookfang se acercara a su drakar. Últimamente, el _Monstruos Nightmare_ prendía fuego a lo que sea, especialmente a los drakares de Eret. El ex cazador se paró por completo y bajó donde Snotlout seguía gritando.

—Hombre, como sigas así vas a despertar a todo Berk —comentó ocurrente.

—No es como si los vikingos no pudieran hacer su rutina con pocas horas de sueño —regresó a la vez que rodaba los ojos—. No vine para eso. Valka me envió a buscarte. Así que prepara tus mejores drakares porque algunos vamos a dar un largo paseo.

—Aunque no dudo de tu palabra, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando —dijo Eret.

Snotlout suspiró. Las explicaciones no eran lo suyo, se la mentó internamente a Hiccup. A su primo se le daba naturalmente parlotear. Pero Hiccup no aparecía.

" _Probablemente esté despertando a los que irán"_ , meditó. Si era así que Hiccup se tardara lo que quisiera. Despertar a vikingos malhumorados podía ser dañino para la salud. Por lo que se quedó a contarle a Eret lo que había pasado, hasta que Hiccup hubiera conseguido a los _voluntarios_. Aunque en realidad Hiccup no estuviera buscando a nadie.

Después de saber la verdad, Hiccup se había ido hacia la choza de Astrid. Acompañado de Toothless, se quedó de pie a unos metros de la puerta. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Phlegma. Las leyendas, que siempre había tomado como falsas, ahora amenazaban con arrebatársela. ¿Qué haría? Estaba seguro que Valka no permitiría que los vikingos fueran crueles con _Moa Ildri_ , así que contaba con su apoyo para buscar una solución. Sin embargo, que una mujer cantara a la _Madre_ probaba que no existía otra manera de acercarse lo suficiente para hablarle. Hiccup era tenas, así que no se rendiría. Cuando las ancianas se juntaran, él les preguntaría todo acerca del ritual. No dejaría a Astrid morir.

— _Oh, ¿por qué no puedo conquistar el amor?..._

Alguien estaba cantando. Hiccup siguió la voz. Cruzó la separación entre chozas, yendo a la parte trasera. Toothless no lo siguió, se quedó recostado en la plaza sin perderlo de vista. Hiccup continuó. Detrás de las cabañas estaba Ruffnut Thorston, sentada en el piso y recargada en el dosel central de su casa. Hiccup parpadeó como si aquello fuera una ilusión. No había esperado verla de esa forma, ni siquiera pensó que fuera ella. Ruffnut parecía no notar su presencia.

— _Tengo la piel gruesa y un corazón elástico…_

Hiccup no conocía esa canción, tampoco que su voz sonara así de bien. Ruffnut no solía cantar. Hiccup la había escuchado una vez, cuando Ruffnut cantó a Scauldy para distraerlo. Si era sincero pocas veces prestaba atención al desarrollo de sus amigos, tan enfocado estaba en sus propios intereses que se olvidaba de interesarse por hablar con su equipo. Aun así, creyó que tampoco era el momento adecuado para intervenir. Dio la vuelta y regresó con Toothless.

Los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte marino revelaron el amanecer. Hiccup respiró profundo. Ya era la segunda vez que no dormía consecutivamente. Agradecía que Toothless lo acompañara, como alfa sus responsabilidades se habían duplicado. Cada vez más dragones llegaban a Berk, acomodarlos era difícil. Toothless estaba en constante vigilancia. Pero Hiccup sabía que debajo de su fachada seria y líder, Toothless continuaba siendo el mismo _reptil inútil_ que se estremecía con caricias bajo su hocico y se relamía cuando le servían salmón. Toothless no había perdido su _esencia_ a pesar de todo. A menudo, Hiccup se preguntaba si con él sería lo mismo cuando… si era sincero, no quería ni pensarlo.

" _Pensar demasiado es malo para la cabeza"_ , le dijo sabiendo lo que su jinete pensaba. _"Tu cabeza especialmente"._

Hiccup le miró agriamente. Tocó a la puerta de la casa de Fishlegs, sabiendo que ya estaría despierto si Meatlug le lamía la planta de los pies para que le diera un bocadillo matutino.

" _Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara"_ , agregó Toothless rozando con su hocico al antebrazo de Hiccup. _"Inevitable es sentir miedo a lo no conocido"._

Hiccup no dijo nada. Su brazo rodeó la cabeza de su _Night Fury_ , apretándolo y aceptando el consuelo. Hiccup tenía miedo y se odió por eso. ¿Cuándo dejaría de compadecerse de sí mismo? La determinación al enfrentar a drago se había ido en cuanto le plantearon ocupar un puesto que no creía para él. Valka dijo que tenía el _corazón de un jefe_ , ¿a qué se había referido? Pues Hiccup pensaba que no era el tipo de jefe que los Hairy Hooligans necesitaban.

Fishlegs apareció en la puerta, tallándose los parpados. Hiccup ya no tuvo tiempo para seguir lamentándose.

* * *

Los drakares habían partido esa misma mañana. Los mensajeros habían sido Fishlegs, Snotlout, Phlegma, Hiccup y Gobber; cada uno acompañado por una pequeña tripulación. Los estragos de la destrucción del alfa de Drago habían dejado a Berk debilitado antes de las heladas. Abiertos a un posible ataque, lo mejor era que los guerreros restantes se quedaran en la aldea. Valka se encargaría de protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.

En el drakar que iría a las Islas Bog-Burglar, Hiccup veía hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba en lo alto y llevaban varias horas navegando. Había sido arriesgado ir sin dragones, pero si iban con ellos, las tribus podrían tomarlo como una declaración de guerra. La idea de hablar con Siriana le intimidaba. La nueva líder de las Bog-Burglar era severa como hermosa; a la par de la princesa Tantrum, sus agraciados cuerpos habían sido la perdición de muchos (él se incluía. No era ajeno a los encantos de mujeres bellas). Además, pensaba en lo que diría Camicazi… si Siriana no lo decapitaba, seguro que su amiga sí. Como sea, habría que prepararse su drakar funerario.

—Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos —comentó Astrid a su lado.

—No valen tanto —dijo Hiccup mirándola. Como era usual, Astrid se había apuntado a su equipo. Astrid ya no buscaba liderar algo, sino trabajar junto a él—. ¿Estás segura de venir conmigo?

Astrid le dirigió una expresión decidida.

—Camicazi no estará allá, por lo que me paciencia no será puesta al límite —dijo mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza. Camicazi la odiaba, o eso era lo que suponía, le había dado muchas razones para creerlo.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Hiccup regresando a mirar el paisaje.

Los silencios eran usuales. Cuando actualizaba el manual de dragones, era común que Fishlegs y él no dijeran nada cuando se concentraban en escribir, por supuesto, después de haber compartido información e ideas. Con Astrid nunca había sido así. Astrid había sido su confidente, sin embargo, solía tomar a Toothless como tal.

En la actualidad parecía que una brecha entre ellos se había impuesto. Hiccup solía atribuirlo a que Astrid resentía su indecisión por tomar las riendas de Berk. Era algo habitual que Astrid lo empujara hacia ese camino, aquel que aseguraba que él sentara cabeza y se quedara de una buena vez. Astrid ya sabía lo que quería. Hiccup también, sólo que tenía miedo.

—Es increíble lo que está pasando —dijo Astrid de pronto, sin siquiera mirarlo. Últimamente, ella ya no le miraba—. El pasado vikingo, el ritual, la mujer escogida para proteger a su pueblo.

Oh no. Hiccup conocía esa expresión. Ese brillo en los ojos de Astrid mostraba lo dispuesta que estaba a aceptar el papel. Si eso traía honor a su familia, no le importaba morir. Antiguo y estúpido orgullo vikingo. Astrid seguía siendo de la _vieja escuela_. Ella era perfecta para ser escogida, valiente, entregada e inteligente. ¿Ella sería la mujer que moriría? Entonces, Hiccup se preguntó: ¿Por qué habían muerto esas mujeres? Cantar nunca había significado muerte.

¿Qué partes de la historia seguían ocultos?

—Descuida, saldremos de ésta. Siempre lo hacemos —sonrió levemente. No estaba seguro de eso.

Pero Astrid seguía creyendo en él ciegamente.

—Lo sé.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Espero haya estado bueno, y si no, pues no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Obviamente, el nuevo lector no sabrá que modifiqué de las historia original, pero no es demasiado. Esto sería el prólogo, así que espero subir el capítulo uno en poco tiempo.


	2. La Voz Elegida

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, espropiedad intellectual de Cressilda Cowell y DreamWorks.

 **Advertencias:** _OoCleve. OC. Crack fuerte. Muertes de personajes canon. Posible porno dragonezco._

 **Pareja:** _Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

 **Referencia** _ **(sin seguir formato APA):**_ La Saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrada por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** Agradezco los review. Algunas ya habían leído el fic, y la razón por la que lo borré fue porque lo consideré necesario, una pronta edición era lo que le faltaba para aprovechar de incluir personajes que pocos conocen. En sí, la trama no ha cambiado, pero ya no habrá tanto hiccstrid y sí más ruffcup. Acá está el nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **[+][+]**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **La Voz Elegida**

 **\- o – o – o –**

" _En el mapa en blanco una voz distante estaba mirando el juego de sombras"._

—Hitoshizuku, _Synchronicity: Buscándote en el Cielo._

 **{+][+]**

* * *

Una semana después, cinco _Terribles Terrores_ arribaron a los corrales subterráneos. Valka los recibió con bocados de atún que los irreverentes dragoncitos comieron con deleite, mientras se les fue despojado el mensaje. Valka leyó cada nota con extremo cuidado, que los _Terrores_ llegaran sanos y salvos a Berk ya era ganancia. Sin embargo, leerlas le dio a valka esperanza. Los tiempos cambiarían, y tal vez, sería para bien.

Cloudjumper miraba sobre su hombro. No entendía el lenguaje escrito, pero no hacía falta. Bastaba con percibir la calma en valka para saber que todo estaba bien. Su conexión era tan profunda, al punto que Valka no necesitó decirle los próximos pasos. Ella subió a su lomo y él batió sus alas alzándose en vuelo. La dirección estaba trazada. Irían a la academia a informar a los jinetes restantes.

Los Thorston no se sorprendieron con su llegada. Habían estado explotando barriles con el gas y la chispa de Barf y Belch. Fingieron demencia cuando Valka desmontó, y escucharon lo que habría de hacerse. Las ancianas de las demás tribus habían _percibido_ el peligro al igual que Gothi. La negociación fue fácil una vez los mensajeros expusieron las circunstancias. En estos momentos, una flota de cada tribu iba en dirección a Isla Dragón. Fue fundamental elegir una zona neutral, donde las tribus se sintieran cómodas, también fue considerado que los dragones pudieran estar. Valka no los dejaría de lado. Si la _Madre_ estaba despertando, a sus hijos les concernía. Cuando los llamó ninguno había dudado en responder, en hacerle compañía a ese eco lejano.

Los vikingos _tenían_ que entender que esa parte de la historia por escribirse, no les pertenecía a ellos solamente.

—Nos esperan dentro de tres días —informó a los gemelos—. Spitelout se encargará de verificar que los drakares estén listos. Ustedes reunirán a los guerreros y a preparar a las mujeres para que aborden. Yo instruiré a los dragones que irán.

—Barf se quedará, ¿verdad? —dijo Ruffnut ganando que su hermano hiciera un puchero. Inconscientemente o no, Ruffnut se refería a Barf como una entidad aparte.

—Su _Zippleback_ ha aprendido a luchar sin sus órdenes —repitió Valka la explicación que les había dado hace tiempo—. No podemos llevarnos a tantos como debiéramos. Berk quedaría expuesto. Toothless ha ordenado a los dragones proteger este territorio, pero el trabajo no sólo va por su cuenta.

—Por eso propusimos quedarnos —dijo Tuffnut inconforme—. No se ofenda, Valka, pero participar en este tipo de ceremonias no es lo nuestro. Seguro no querrán que esto terminé como el Snoggletog pasado —señaló a su hermana—, y seguro que no echaran de menos que Ruffnut esté o no, digo, van a escoger a una _mujer_ , ¿no es así?

Un golpe directo a su mejilla lo dejó quejándose en el suelo. Ruffnut se tronó los dedos, prometiendo más dolor si seguía hablando.

—Pero concuerdo con Tuffnut —dijo dirigiéndose a Valka—. Si fuera una batalla, me apuntaría sin dudar. ¿Cantar y bailar para una dragona milenaria? Paso. Que alguien más lo haga.

Valka la estudió detalladamente. Ruffnut aparentaba una dureza que Astrid no tenía. En el interior la veía incapaz de concebirse como una mujer débil, siendo una Hairy Hooligan lo comprendía. Las mujeres en Berk eran duras porque estaban rodeadas de hombres fuertes y gallardos, ellas no iban a quedarse atrás. Ruffnut había crecido a la sombra de Astrid. De las muchachas de su edad, sólo estaban ellas dos, y era obvia la preferencia popular por Hofferson. Si resultaba que Astrid era elegida, habría otra razón para menospreciarse aunque Ruffnut dijera que no le importaba.

—Fue una decisión del consejo, y un acuerdo entre las aldeas. Si hago una excepción contigo, tendría que hacerla con los demás. Eso no es posible en la actualidad.

—Uno de nosotros debería quedarse, entonces —propuso sin rendirse. Valka debía comprender que ningún Thorston se iba sin conseguir un beneficio a cambio—. Ya van suficientes como para no quedar mal frente a los otros. ¿Qué podría importarles que un jinete faltara? Nadie se daría cuenta y Berk no quedaría desprotegido.

Ya había esperado eso. Valka no conocía bien a los Thorston, pero a sus padres sí. Ruffnut era como Valhallarama, indómita y temeraria. Presentía que si no daba una opción, Ruffnut crearía la suya. Tuffnut era más tranquilo, de él no se preocupaba tanto. Tomar una decisión fue sencillo considerando los casos.

—Está bien. Tuffnut se queda, y tú, Ruffnut, irás con nosotros.

Obviamente ésa no era la respuesta que Ruffnut quería escuchar. Tuffnut celebró zafarse de una engorrosa tarea y quitó cualquier apoyo que pudiera proporcionarle a su hermana. La expresión de Valka no admitía ningún reproche. Ruffnut tuvo que conformarse.

—Nos vemos en el barco —anunció antes de subir de nuevo en Cloudjumper y despegar, dejando a Ruffnut con el sabor de la bilis en la boca y a Tuffnut regodeándose del infortunio de ella.

* * *

La Isla Dragón bullía de vida silvestre. Musgo verde crecía en sus acantilados y pasto, plantas y árboles crecían alrededor del volcán inactivo. Múltiples especies de dragones habitaban los recovecos rocosos y vivían en sus bahías. Los Hairy Hooligans habían llegado más temprano de lo esperado, pero eso le dio el tiempo a Valka de preparar el lugar. Cloudjumper habló con los dragones en nombre de Toothless. Las manadas de la isla habían jurado lealtad al Night Fury, y habían prometido mantenerse tranquilos; sólo atacarían si los visitantes levantaban sus espadas contra los de su especie y sus preciados vecinos de Berk.

Las tiendas se levantaron en un área, y se preparó comida para recibir a los primeros que llegaran. En el ajetreo, Ruffnut aprovechó para escabullirse al interior del volcán, donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Aquel había sido el primer lugar que Hiccup y su pandilla investigó. La caverna era inmensa, el lugar adecuado para un dragón como Red Death. En el fondo, había una base de roca rodeada de piedras solidificadas que simulaban un estadio. Stoick había hecho arreglos para condicionar esa parte y convertirla en un pequeño cuartel, no obstante, no se finalizó y sólo habían limpiado lo necesario.

Ruffnut bajó por la complicada escalera en forma de caracol hasta la base. A su mente vino la idea de que el volcán entrara en erupción y todos terminaran como estatuas vivientes, como lo que había sucedido en Pompeya (de acuerdo a lo que Johann les contaba, pero no había que creerle).

—Oh, a quien escojan cantará para una poderosa dragona —imitó a Valka, simulando un tono pomposo que la madre de Hiccup no poseía. No tenía rencor contra ella, pero estaba enojada. Si no canalizaba su furia, podría cometer estupideces más graves que lo usual.

El eco acompañó a su voz. Ruffnut se rió. Qué estúpido era aquello, cantar en lugar de luchar. Sonaba más como el pensamiento de alguien que no quisiera una guerra. Ruffnut parpadeó ante esto. La leyenda contaba que Niels había pedido a una bruja encontrar un método para dormir a la _Madre_. ¿Por qué escoger el canto? Habría otros métodos, de eso estaba segura, métodos _más_ vikingos para quitar de en medio a una madre lastimada y rencorosa.

—¿Qué?

Ruffnut miraba alrededor. Por un segundo, había creído que le llamaban. No le gustó la repentina sensación de ser observada y abandonó la caverna.

Al anochecer, cinco flotas arribaron en la amplia playa. Los mensajeros de Berk bajaron primero y condujeron a las visitas hacia donde habrían de acampar. Una extraña calma se vivía, aunque probablemente se debería a la expectativa. Los guerreros desembarcaron y les ofrecieron agua y comida. Las ancianas de la tribu fueron llevadas a una carpa conjunta a la tienda principal, donde los jefes se reunirían.

Los dragones se mantenían alejados. Cuando Toothless apareció formaron una fila y se dirigieron a los acantilados, donde recibirían nuevas órdenes. Toothless había estado preocupado que sus hermanos enloquecieran por el llamado, tendría que usar su influencia alfa para controlar la situación.

Por su parte, Hiccup ayudaba en lo que podía. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre sí. Nadie, excepto las Bog-Burglar, conocía que seguía sin tomar el puesto de jefe. Los jefes no actuaban como subordinados guiando a los visitantes a sus campañas. Parecía que su tiempo para decidir se había reducido. Hiccup tendría que hablar con su madre y el consejo en cuanto pudiera.

—Quien te viera en este instante diría que eres un cadáver andante, Hiccup.

Cuando Hiccup volteó, unos brazos musculosos lo rodearon con abrumadora fuerza. Escuchó la jocosa risa de un muchacho más alto que él, y al soltarle intentó recuperar el aire que sus pulmones habían sido obligados a expulsar. Una palmada en la espalda no ayudó en nada. Hiccup terminó tosiendo escandalosamente de todos modos.

—T-Thuggory...—boqueó Hiccup poniéndose azul.

Thuggory era alto y fornido, de cara severa pero expresión tranquila. Desde hace tres años fue nombrado jefe de los Mercyless Meathead cuando su padre, Mogadon el Meathead falleció. Thuggory era bastante abierto a ideas, lo que había ayudado a mantener buenas relaciones con los Hairy Hooligans.

—¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, con eso de que eres el nuevo jefe en Berk, tendrás un montón de dudas sobre cómo hacer las cosas, aunque no creo que tengas problemas, ¡siempre fuiste creativo al buscar soluciones!—volvió a palmearlo. Hiccup pensó que una de sus costillas estaba rota.

—Sobre eso, yo...

—¡Pero claro! Disculpa el comentario, Hiccup. La muerte de tu padre es reciente —se golpeó la amplia frente—. Según yo me volví más maduro para parecerme a ti, y mira cómo termino portándome. Es que estaba feliz por volver a verte, amigo, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias.

Volvió a darle unas palmaditas yendo donde su gente aguardaba y prometiéndole que hablarían después de celebrarse la primera junta de líderes. Hiccup deseó más que nunca encontrar a su madre y al consejo. Si se descubría que no era jefe, los problemas empezarían. Ninguna tribu permitiría que un consejo hablara cuando tenían que presentar a un jefe. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, si los demás jefes aceptaban aliarse con los Hairy Hooligans, jinetes de dragones, ¿importaría que no hubiera jefe? En el fondo, Hiccup sabía que estaba buscando excusas para zafarse.

A lo lejos, vio a Astrid dándole la bienvenida a Heather y a su tripulación de cinco berserkers. Heather no había necesitado flota. Sus hombres cabían perfectamente en el drakar comandado por Gobber. Pensó en Heather y en cómo la verían los demás líderes siendo una princesa sin un reino... pero Heather era fuerte y una berserker, podría con lo que fuera.

Hiccup fijó su atención donde los cientos de ojos de los hombres de las distintas tribus veían. No se sorprendió cuando descubrió la razón. Ataviada de pies a cabeza con las prendas de telas elegantes y piedras preciosas, la princesa Tantrum O'Ugerly se abría paso como si fuera una diosa visitando el Midgard. Las dulces curvas de su cadera se contorneaba a cada paso, como si una danza obscena se llevara a cabo, y los rizos pelirrojos enmarcaban un rostro de rasgos tentadores. En el pasado, Stoick había querido a Tantrum como nuera. Conocerla cambió a fondo su idea, pues Tantrum hacía gala de su nombre.

—Ah, Hiccup —dijo con voz sedosa. Sus labios pintados de rojo incitaban a besarlos apasionadamente—. Es un gusto verle de nuevo. Ha cambiado mucho. Se ve mejor de lo que recuerdo.

Hiccup emitió una sonrisa torcida.

—Agradezco sus amables palabras, princesa —replicó cortés, sin querer incitarla a una pelea. Los matones detrás de Tantrum, perdidamente enamorados de ella, harían trozos a quien osara ofenderla—. Espero que acampar en esta isla no represente un desafío para usted.

—Descuide, antes que princesa, soy guerrera —dijo captando la indirecta. Llegó a sonreír—. Puedo dormir sobre roca y despertar sin que de mi boca salga queja alguna.

Cuando eran niños habían acampado junto a Thuggory. Hiccup había enfermado porque sólo había dormido con su ropa para demostrar que era tan resistente como el hijo de Mogadon, también lo hizo sobre una loza de piedra. Así que amaneció enfermo y adolorido. Tantrum se había reído mucho de ello durante varios años.

—Entonces, vaya a descansar, princesa —dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia. Nada ostentosa, y lo nada ostentoso molestaba demasiado a Tantrum—. Nos veremos en la reunión de jefes.

—Hasta entonces, Hiccup —masculló. Tantrum odiaba mascullar, le sacaba arrugas a su rostro.

Hiccup celebró su pequeña victoria con una sonrisa. Aunque no le duró mucho. Cuando de los drakaresde los Outcast, bajaron sus jefes, Hiccup sintió nauseas tanto por la apariencia como por el hedor. Snotlout había ido hacia esa isla, y cuando Hiccup lo vio se le veía pálido y molesto, y se aferraba a uno de los cuernos de Hookfang con fuerza.

" _Malos. Humanos malos"_ , siseó Meatlug que había estado tumbada cerca de la playa, esperando que Fishlegs acabara.

" _Apestan a muerte"_ , señaló un Nadder joven, desoyendo las órdenes de callarse de su jinete.

Hiccup se acercó a los gemelos Mikli y Durs, y comprendió el estado de Snotlout. Olían a sangre y a sudor, y sus ropas no eran de tela sino de piel de dragón que no había sido curtida adecuadamente. Las putrefactas ropas asustaron a los dragones, y unos Nadder soltaron gruñidos amenazadores a los gemelos.

Hiccup intervino en cuanto notó que Mikli iba a desenfundar su hacha y Durs, su mazo. Se adelantó interponiéndose entre ellos, sacó su propia espada y activó las llamas. Lentamente, los movimientos cadenciosos que realizó hipnotizaron a los Nadder, que se recostaron apaciguadas.

—Me encargaré de llevarlos al otro lado de la isla —dijo Astrid sacando una piezas de pollo y ordenando a los Nadder seguirla. Había sido mala idea dejar algunos por ahí. Toothless tendría que vigilar a todos.

—Así que este espinazo de perca es el afamado _Amo de dragones_ —dijo Mikli avanzando hacia Hiccup. Mikli era más alto de lo que Stoick había sido. Usaba palabras torpes y tono aburrido—. Iba a hacerme una nueva capa con las pieles de esos Nadder, pero seguro tú consigues hacerlo sin arruinarlas con un hacha. ¡Es difícil que las mujeres las cosan cuando están tan dañadas!

—Nada fácil, nada fácil —canturreó Durs rascándose la nariz, para eructar ruidosamente después.

—Confió en que mi mensajero haya sido claro en las indicaciones —dijo Hiccup seriamente y guardando la calma. A su alrededor, Fishlegs y Ruffnut lucían expectantes. Snotlout se colocó a su lado con Hookfang, más serio de lo normal.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Hemos venido por ello. Nuestra anciana dijo algo sobre una mamá, pero no entendimos nada. Pensamos que se había vuelto loca. De no ser por este ballenato —señaló de forma descarada a Snotlout—, la habríamos matado por loca. La vieja estaba loca, la locura es contagiosa.

—Muy mala, muy mala la locura —apremió Durs negando con la cabeza—, y luego dijo que debíamos venir, y quería arrancarle la cabeza, porque no la estaba usando. No se puede dar órdenes a los jefes. Pero luego él dijo que era mensajero, y no se puede matar a los mensajeros.

Oírlos hablar era un tormento. Admiraba el valor de Snotlout. Hiccup no habría soportado ir allá, incluso Alvin el Traicionero mostraba más compasión e inteligencia que ese par de brutos.

—Y creíamos que ese enorme _Monstruos Nightmare_ era una ofrenda, pero en cuanto quisimos cortarlo —continuó Durs como si narrara un sacrilegio—, el ballenato no quiso, ni tampoco los otros que venían con él. Pensamos que era traición y quisimos matarlo. Ballenato no se intimida y su bestia lo obedeció, entonces pensamos que sería bueno —miró a su hermano que asintió—, ¡que sería bueno que nos volviéramos también amos de dragones!

Fishlegs se horrorizó ante la idea y corrió a abrazar a Meatlug. Ruffnut los veía como alimañas, quería que su fueran; sus ojos azules prometían venganza si alguno de esos bastardos hería a un dragón.

—Como decía —replanteó Hiccup cruzando los brazos. En su mirada, Ruffnut pudo notar algo que nunca le había visto. Un sentimiento salvaje, más primitivo que humano, centelleó furiosamente—, primero desembarquen y pongan sus tiendas. Cuando sea necesario hablaremos, si es que no intentan dañar a los otros vikingos y a los dragones, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Mikli y Durs cabecearon afirmativamente, yéndose entre canciones hoscas. Probablemente no habían entendido, o quizás sí pero solamente lo que les convenía. Hiccup los siguió con la mirada detenidamente, hasta Mikli se detuvo de repente. La atención del coloso se enfocó en una persona en particular. Era Ruffnut. La Hairy Hooligan no dudó en sostenerle el desafío. Si la altura de los gemelos rebasaba a la tuviera Stoick, era de esperarse que su sombra se tragara por completo a Ruffnut.

—Tú —dijo Mikli torpemente, elevando una mano inmensa y colocándola sobre el hombro de Ruffnut. Ella no tembló, pero usó sus dos brazos para quitarlo de encima. Mikli sonrió como si hubiera encontrado oro.

—¿Hay algún problema, Lord Mikli? —preguntó Fishlegs interponiéndose entre ellos. No podía ocultar su temor a Mikli, pero combatía contra él.

—Interrumpiste —espetó el adusto coloso de forma lúgubre. La atmósfera repentinamente se tornó amenazante. Fishlegs no huyó y tragó grueso.

—No te metas en esto, Ingerman —replicó Ruffnut colocándose al frente. Ella no iba a ser protegida por nadie—. Las Hairy Hooligans son capaces de enfrentar lo que sea.

Mikli sonrió. El brillo en sus ojos se intensificó. Rió y cabeceó como si lo hubiera esperado. No dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó a pasos agigantados seguido de su hermano. Los Outcast bajo el mando de los gemelos lucían más terroríficos que antes, con sus pesadas armaduras oxidadas y la cara llena de cicatrices y el cabello embarrado de grasa apestosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fishlegs hacia Ruffnut. Ella achicó la mirada y resopló.

—¡Por supuesto! —se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la multitud.

Hiccup seguía en la bahía, había visto todo. Su primo estaba a su lado. La palidez de su cara se había esfumado, sustituida por un ardor furioso. Comprendía su cambio. Probablemente todavía estaba enamorado de Ruffnut al igual que Fishlegs. Creyó que Ruffnut les correspondía, pero salvo el buen trato que recibieron la semana subsecuente a salvarle la vida, no hubo más, incluso con Eret, ella parecía distante. Hiccup apenas pensaba en ello. Recordó aquella vez que la oyó cantar... la letra no había importado entonces, ahora estaba intrigado por el significado.

El ambiente seguía tenso. Hiccup suspiró. Aun no comenzaba lo difícil y él ya se sentía agotado.

* * *

Resultó no necesario conversar con los consejeros para aclarar la situación del liderazgo en Berk. Más que contentos, la mayoría habían aceptado que Hiccup fungiera _temporalmente_ como jefe. Delegaron la responsabilidad. Hiccup quedó al frente, y como consejero personal, estaba Gobber. Valka era el respaldo.

La carpa principal era más grande, hecha de telas coloridas y con antorchas en cada esquina de su forma hexagonal. Dentro la mesa redonda de roble poseía en el centro una fogata recién prendida, y cada jefe estaba sentado en una silla gruesa con el asiento cubierto de terciopelo violeta. Las sabias y los sabios de las tribus se mantenían cerca de las antorchas. Gothi era más anciana que todos, y la única que había ganado el derecho al silencio. Hablar era un don maravilloso, pero el silencio era un regalo divino. No hablar era guardar secretos. No cualquiera podía hacerlo.

EstabanArnkatla de los Meathead, y Droplaug de la tribu Uglitugh, que eran hombres de alrededor de cincuenta años. Luego estaban Fjorleif que era a la vez consejera de Heather, y Hallkatla por parte de las Bog-Burglar. Por último, la anciana de los _Outcast_ se veía famélica y horribles moretones marcaban sus brazos, su cabeza sólo tenía mechones grises y se veían liendres y piojos cuando se rascaba. Ella era Rjupa. Los rumores decían que era la madre verdadera de Mikli y Durs, pero al ser secreto, sus hijos la trataban como a un sirviente más.

Las llamas de la hoguera daban la ilusión de sobriedad. Hiccup estudió a cada persona presente, a la vez que pensaba en las palabras con las que abriría la reunión. Pero sin importar cuanto se devanara el cerebro, sabía que Mikli y Durs buscarían pelea. Toothless y Cloudjumper estaban ahí, al igual que el Razorwhip de Heather. Hiccup sabía que si esos dos intentaban algo, los dragones no lo permitirían.

—Como mis mensajeros les informaron, _MoaIldri_ está por despertar —dijo seriamente.

—Entonces, la ceremonia de iniciación tiene que empezar ya —dijo Siriana recargadamente elegantemente en su silla; era preciosa con sus collares de perlas blancas, y sus pulseras de coral partido. Sus trencitas caían grácilmente de la cinta atada en su frente—. Las mujeres de mi pueblo, doncellas y alcahuetas, ancianas y niñas, agraciadas y no agraciadas, vinieron aquí para ser escogidas.

—¿Qué pasa con las que son jefas? —preguntó Mikli mirando con lascivia a Siriana. De repente, había dejado de hablar torpemente—. También deberían participar. El ritual no hace distinción entre rangos, ¿no es así?

—Ninguna jefa ha sido electa para ser la voz, Mikli—dictó Siriana sin amilanarse, irguiendo su portentoso pecho sin que sus pulseras y collares hicieran ruido por el movimiento—. La magia parece _hacer distinción_ con quienes poseen vínculo con los primeros vikingos. Nadie que tenga sangre de rey en sus venas, puede ser elegida.

—Si eso ha quedado claro —intervino Tantrum enrollando uno de sus rizos con su dedo. Su gesto cotidiano tuvo la cualidad sensual de excitar a los hombres que la veían—, sugiero pasar a lo esencial. El comentario de Lord Mikli me ha hecho pensar en la desigualdad de números. Las mujeres de mi tribu no son ni la mitad de las que Lady Siriana ha traído con tanta prontitud, y me atrevo a decir que ni juntando a la población Hairy Hooligan, de Meathead y de los Outcast, podremos igualarla.

Siriana sonrió ciertamente complacida por el elogio. Los hombres Bog-Burglar existían, pero en comparación con las mujeres, su número era casi nulo.

—No ha contado a los Berserker, princesa —replicó Heather, reservada—, ni tampoco a las de la tribu _Outcast_. ¿Acaso no llenan los requisitos?

—¿Llama población femenina a la anciana detrás de usted? Y una pregunta importante, ¿las mujeres _Outcast_ soportaran el camino a seguir? —se permitió una sonrisa burlona—. No es mi intención ofenderles, pero estamos en una situación crítica en la que sólo la _elite_ debe inmiscuirse.

—Le aseguro, princesa Tantrum, que Fjorleif vale lo mismo o más que las mujeres Bog-Burglar. Además, nos estamos olvidando de lo fundamental. No importa lo que veamos, al final nosotros no elegimos. Eso es cosa puramente espiritual, y no tenemos idea de cómo rayos trabajen los espíritus

—Es bueno que una mujer hable seriamente, para variar —dijo Mikli ganándose una mirada asesina de Siriana, y que Tantrum apretara discretamente los labios—. Ya quiero ver quien será la elegida. Espero que los vejestorios detrás de nosotros sirvan de algo. Siempre pensé que las leyendas del pasado y las ceremonias antiguas eran cosa de locos y estúpidos. Supongo que al final fue beneficioso no asesinar a Rjupa—le echó un vistazo a la demacrada anciana—, para que no se perdieran los pasos para el ritual.

Cada presente sintió lástima por Rjupa, pero no dijeron nada. No intervenir en las políticas de las otras tribus era una regla de oro, respetada por todos. Toothless masculló en dragonés su desagrado por ese _piss-people_ , cuyo olor a dragones muertos era difícil ignorar.

—¿Cómo sabremos que funcionará? —inquirió Thuggory procurando no mirar a los gemelos, le repugnaban—. Por lo que entendí hay detalles que se han perdido con los años, y ha pasado un siglo desde el último ritual. Si funciona, ¿pasarán otros cien años para la _Madre_ despierte de nuevo? Si falla, ¿será nuestra perdición y volverá la guerra?

—Siempre hay guerra, Meathead, así funcione algo o no —dictaminó Mikli presuntuoso—, pero son preguntas con valor. Yo sigo preguntándome por qué lo estamos haciendo, digo, tenemos al _Amo de dragones_ aquí presente —señaló a Hiccup—, seguro que puede domar a esta bestia en menos tiempo de lo que tomaría escoger a una mujer.

La atención se dirigió a Hiccup que permaneció inmutable. Ya esperaba que Mikli sacara a colación su no deseado título. Toothless elevó su cabeza, como haciendo notar su presencia, haciéndole ver a Mikli que Hiccup nunca estaría solo.

—Aclararé esto de una vez por todas —pronunció lentamente, sus pupilas verdes recorriendo el rostro de cada uno y deteniéndose en el del coloso—. Aquel que crea o piense que _domaré_ a esta dragona, es mejor que saque esa idea de su cabeza de inmediato. Yo no _domo_ dragones. No soy un _amo_ a quien haya que obedecer. Yo soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, jinete de un alfa Night Fury y jefe de Berk.

Toothless lanzó un gruñido en acuerdo. Manchas brillantes de tonalidad azul prendieron su piel. Ante la firmeza de Hiccup, el alfa dentro de él respondió. Él no era esclavo de Hiccup. Ninguno dragón debía ser esclavo de un humano. Su lealtad era ganada, así como su amor, por los actos sinceros y bondadosos. Al lado de su hijo, Valka permitió mostrar su orgullo en una sincera sonrisa que pronto desapareció para no perder la seriedad.

Thuggory y Heather sonrieron. Siriana y Tantrum permanecieron indiferentes. Durs tenía la expresión dura y quería degollar al enclenque vikingo parlanchín. Pero Mikli se veía excitado, como si le estuvieran dando lo que buscaba.

—Si eso quedó claro, lo siguiente es organizar a nuestros ejércitos. Mi plan es prevenir —continuó Hiccup—. La guerra, como dijiste Mikli, es inminente. _MoaIldri_ poseerá habilidades formidables. Debemos trabajar juntos en unidad.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Hiccup —enunció Thuggory, determinado. El mismo enunciado fue dicho por Siriana, Heather y Tantrum.

—No perdería la oportunidad de blandir mi hacha en una batalla épica—dijo Mikli y Durs correspondió con un alarido grave.

Hiccup asintió, satisfecho. Había evitado decir su plan verdadero. Él no iba a dañar a _MoaIldri_. Quería ayudarla si podía. Retribuirle el tesoro que Fridtjov le había robado hace siglos. Pedir perdón y cerrar la herida. La reunión continuó hasta el atardecer del día siguiente. Organizaron los ejércitos, dividieron los deberes y hablaron de la ceremonia, y de la Voz Elegida.

Podían tener todo preparado, pero si no había voz, no habría oportunidad de apertura. Hiccup pensaba en Astrid cuando confesó sus miedos por la muerte de las mujeres. Había descubierto que a veces la ceremonia se hacía año con año, en otros casos pasaban décadas para que se realizase, hubo un caso en el que fue cuestión de unos meses. Sin embargo, había una constante. La mujer escogida moría, y nadie sabía la razón porque los cuerpos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

—Pero mueren, y eso no importa —bramó Mikli limpiando sus dientes con su uña—. Es honor para ellas morir por salvar a su tribu.

Hiccup no pudo contestarle. La bilis amenazaba con hacerle vomitar. Sus entrañas se comprimían. Si hubiera estado atento habría visto la bota que se asomaba por debajo de la mesa. Alguien se había infiltrado y nadie lo había percibido. Ni Siriana ni Heather que eran expertas en ocultarse. Ciertamente, si Hiccup hubiera dejado de pensar en Astrid, habría notado que la bota pertenecía a Ruffnut.

Escondida en las sombras, Ruffnut sólo pudo pensar que, quizás, habría tenido que insistirle vehemente a Valka para quedarse a Berk.

* * *

La reunión terminó unos minutos después. Con el espacio desalojado, abandonó su escondite y regresó a su propia tienda. Evitó el contacto con cualquier conocido, y sólo hasta llegar allí se dejó caer de sentada en el piso y sobarse los brazos. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Hiccup en verdad dejaría que alguien muriera por una tonta tradición? Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que ella no iba a ser escogida.

" _Vamos, soy yo, y ser yo me exenta ya de muchas cosas"_ , se consoló. Rememoró las veces en que Astrid, o Heather en su momento, le arrebataron el protagonismo. Siempre dejada en el olvido, incluso Tuffnut se llevaba el estrellato. ¿Acaso ella no era mejor jinete que él? Los segundos —terceros, cuartos... últimos— lugares le molestaban, pero por primera vez en su vida, le cedería el honor a otras.

Se animó un poco, calculando las probabilidades y riéndose de ello. ¡Ella nunca había calculado nada! Ya estaba perdiendo la locura. Si se volvía una persona cuerda, le pediría a Tuffnut que la arrojara del peñasco más cercano y más alto. Estuvo de mejor humor y procedió a dormir un rato. Por lo que había escuchado, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo antes del amanecer, así que sólo le quedaban unas cuantas horas de descanso. Necesitaba estar despierta, porque si se dormía a la mitad, Hiccup podría ponerse _duro_ con ella para aparentar ser un jefe responsable.

Extrañaba a Barf que acostumbraba reposar su cabeza en su cama y que ella la usara de almohada. El calor que desprendía el dragón era confortable. Últimamente, no tener la privacidad que representaba no compartir el mismo dragón la incomodaba. Amaba a su hermano, y por supuesto, a su _Hiddeous Zippleback_. Pero ese amor la reprimía. Ella no quería que la reconocieran toda su vida como la parte femenina de los gemelos Thorston. Ruffnut quería alcanzar la gloria por su propia cuenta, estaba segura que Tuffnut también tenía la misma idea.

Se quedó dormida entre fantasías de victoria, abrazada al almohadón relleno de plumas de ganso. Su cuerpo anímico suspendido en la inconsciencia del sueño. De improviso, oyó _algo_. Era un susurro, no podía identificarlo. Era como si alguien hubiese gritado, no, como un canto ¡Alguien estaba cantando! Ruffnut vio delante de ella un montón de luces parpadeantes de diversos colores, no obstante, sólo las azules turquesas cantaban. Alrededor de éstas bailaban las demás y se veían felices y en paz. _"Ah, podría escuchar esta canción por la eternidad"_.

Ruffnut intentó tocar una bolita, pero antes de rozarla ésta se alejó. Ruffnut rió tontamente. Iba atraparla a cualquier costo... entonces, _algo_ la tomó de la muñeca. La alegría fue transformada en miedo. Cuando Ruffnut miró a esa cosa, se sintió aprisionada. Era un cadáver. La piel putrefacta colgaba de los huesos amarillentos, las ropas raídas estaban manchadas de sangre y de la boca sin lengua salían sonidos horribles.

" _Mata... matar... acábalos... dragones..."_. Ruffnut intentó zafarse. La mano huesa ejerció una presión que le rasgó la carne. Dolía como si se hubiese quemado. Las bolas de luz gritaron en agonía.

Entonces, despertó.

Sudaba demasiado y tenía la respiración agitada. Nunca había soñado con nada parecido. Se tocó la cara, y fue cuando reparó en su brazo. Una marca de quemadura en forma de arañazo se extendía en su muñeca, justo como en el sueño. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Todavía no amanecía.

* * *

Hiccup no pudo dormir. Toothless lo acompañó en su vigilia hasta que fuera momento de salir, estaba al pendiente de que ningún dragón se metiera en problemas. Si había un conflicto, no lo iniciarían los de su especie. Además, estaba preocupado por su jinete. Hiccup era algo que no se podía encasillar en un título nada más. Cuando Toothless lo veía, no era un mero humano. Era _el_ humano, _su_ humano. Un humano con alma de dragón al que todos trataban de cortarle las alas. Toothless seguiría a Hiccup a donde fuera, y se llevaría a los dragones con él. Siendo alfa, no desatendería sus deberes, aun así su humano estaba primero. Que Hiccup fuera feliz era una de sus prioridades.

" _Todo estará bien"_ , le habló arropándole entre sus alas. Toothless se había jurado protegerle, darle cobijo y consejos si lo necesitaba. Stoick podría manejar la situación mucho mejor —por lo menos, en este caso—, pero estaba muerto. Toothless no podía —ni quería— reemplazar a Stoick, y nunca lo haría.

—Alguien morirá si no hago algo —dijo Hiccup pensando, de nuevo, en Astrid. Si ella moría, nunca se lo perdonaría. Astrid tenía todas las cualidades para ser elegida, su sangre no estaba relacionada con la de antiguos reyes y su espíritu era inquebrantable—. Debe haber una forma de evitarlo. Si nadie conoce las razones, significa que en realidad no prestaban atención a los detalles. Si no encontraban el cuerpo después de que moría, era porque no lo buscaban. Tiene sentido. Si ya estaban a salvo, qué podía importarles rendir homenaje funerario a la fallecida... ¿cómo sabían que moría si no encontraban el cuerpo?

Toothless compartió la misma pregunta. Hiccup se veía pensativo, como cuando construía un objeto particularmente complicado. Su jinete nunca se quedaba con la primera versión de las cosas, buscaba los detalles y llegaba al fondo. La inconformidad era parte de su identidad.

" _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_ , pronunció convencido de que Hiccup descubriría los secretos que se habían perdido con los siglos. Toothless le ayudaría en todo, no lo dejaría solo. Cuando a Haddock algo se le metía en la cabeza, quería decir que habría una alta probabilidad que las cosas salieran mal.

—Lo sé —murmuró con las ideas girando en su cabeza.

" _Los Otros da wingless No son como tú. Ellos no Desean conocer lo Verdadero, sólo lo Cómodo"_.

Hiccup lo sabía. Los vikingos eran prácticos. Si sus ojos lo veían, sus manos lo tocaban y sus oídos lo oían, era realidad. Pero también creían en supersticiones creadas a partir de las interpretaciones. Sus sentidos les hacían presenciar lo que ellos querían. Los humanos son máquinas de interpretación descompuestas.

—No permitiré que Astrid muera —dijo con determinación.

* * *

Media hora después, Hiccup salió de su carpa. Su traje de vuelo había sido sustituido por un elegante conjunto hecho de tela bermellón bordada con hilo de oro. Era ostentoso para su gusto, pero se pedía a los jefes de tribu llevar un traje exclusivo para la ceremonia. Si había querido mantener bajo perfil siendo _jefe_ , su plan se había ido al traste.

Al interior del volcán, en la base de piedra, se improvisó una tarima para los jefes con seis tronos con el símbolo de cada tribu grabado en el respaldo. Hiccup estaba en el trono de en medio, y Toothless estaba sentado a su lado con aire solemne. A la izquierda estaban Siriana, Tantrum y Heather. A la derecha, Thuggory y los gemelos Mikli y Durs. Todos con sus mejores ropas, hasta los gemelos se habían bañado. Alrededor de la tarima, en las gradas de piedra, los guerreros de cada tribu estaban acomodados. La caverna era tan grande que dos decenas de dragones estaban acomodados sin estorbar, mientras otros pendían de las paredes observando todo con atención. Por último, las mujeres...

Las mujeres vestían trajes blancos del más fino lino, de costura precisa y corte diferente en cada caso. Niñas, jóvenes, ancianas... la edad no importaba. Pelirrojas, rubias, morenas, castañas; de piel blanquísima y ligeramente tostada. Altas y bajas, estilizadas y musculosas, agraciadas y no agraciadas. Las había más inteligentes que nadie, otras más tontas también. Tenían ojos azules, verdes, amarillos, grises, incluso violetas. Eran guerreras, esposas, madres, hijas, herreras, amantes, costureras, escuderas, matronas y más. Colocadas en un círculo íntimo, interno al creado por los hombres. Todas sonreían, esperando obtener el máximo honor. Astrid se contaba entre ellas. Ataviada con su blanco vestido ceñido a su cintura y su cabello liberado de su trenza, era la más hermosa de todas.

Ruffnut no compartía esa excitación. Ella no había querido vestirse de blanco ni soltarse el cabello. Portaba su traje normal, y sólo había accedido a quitarse su chaleco de piel. Miraba con aprensión a sus compañeras ignorantes de la verdad. Su rencor estaba concentrado más en los jefes. ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada? De los otros lo había esperado, pero Hiccup... Hiccup era diferente. Tocó la quemadura en su muñeca, seguía ardiendo sin importar cuánto ungüento se hubiese embarrado.

—Debiste arreglarte para la ocasión, Ruffnut —apremió Astrid en susurros, con su entrecejo fruncido severamente—. Nunca tomas nada en serio.

—¿No siempre dices que no te concierne lo que los demás hagan? Pues ahí está tu respuesta, Hofferson. Ya deja de molestar —espetó Ruffnut alejándose de ella, y mezclándose con las mujeres Bog-Burglar.

Astrid refunfuñó y la dio por perdida. Ruffnut encontraría la perdición si no maduraba ya. Eso a Thorston no le interesaba. En la mente de Ruffnut estaban prioridades ajenas a las de Astrid; quería hablar con Tuffnut una vez esto terminara porque iba a irse. Como Valhallarama, tendría que encontrarse a sí misma en tierras lejanas.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. Gothi dibujó un círculo con un trisquel en el interior, en torno puso frases en nórdico. Sus colegas mientras colocaban pequeñas hogueras rodeando el dibujo. La iluminación era baja, y las sombras parecían bailar. El calor era soportable, podría decirse que hasta el centro llegaban las brisas del exterior. Olía a sales y a flores. Las estrellas eran el techo que los cubría, se apreciaban aun estando tan hondo.

Al ser Gothi la más vieja pero célibe con su voz, Rjupa abriría el ritual. Ella se había aseado y Hallkatla le había regalado ropa para vestirse. Su apariencia había mejorado. Se colocó afuera del círculo en el piso y roció agua perfumada por todos lados.

— _Påvegneavguderoggudinner vi betjener_ —pronunció las palabras que le habían sido trasmitidas hace tiempo, cuando la difunta anciana de su tribu la preparaba a ella de niña—, _vil sannhetenbliavslørt i dennesirkelenogtvilikkelengerkorrupte de svakehjerteravmennogkvinner._

Las llamas en las hogueras centellearon en tonos diversos. Gothi golpeó la punta de su cayado en el suelo consecutivamente. Arnkatla y Droplaug corearon con sus gruesas voces cantando _Oooeeeeaaaa_ , a la vez que Fjorleif y Hallkatla los acompañaron con las mismas vocales con voces agudas. El conjunto hizo resonancia. La cámara de piedra amplificó el volumen hasta sonar hasta el exterior. Rjupa se mantenía pronunciando complicados juegos de palabras, moviendo sus manos en el aire trazando las insignias de Heimdal, Saga y Bálder. También hizo las señas de Odín y de Friga, para bendecir el círculo. Empezaron a bailar frenéticamente.

La primitiva entrega de los sabios y las sabias duró una hora en la que ninguno cesó de moverse. El sudor perlaba sus pieles, y el aliento se les escapaba. El brío con que sus cuerpos se contorsionaban se incrementaba. No hubo quejas, no hubo consideraciones. Era el sacrificio para poder acceder a los favores de los espíritus, y usar magia sin ofender a los dioses.

— _Y el lobo devorará a la luna para que no confunda al rey_ —gimió Rjupa con sus últimas fuerzas— _, y su aullido protegerá la verdadera luz de la esperanza._

Un tenue brillo emanó de las marcas en el suelo. Conforme aumentó el volumen del cántico, la intensidad del centelleo también. De pronto, las hogueras se apagaron, y entonces, luz blanca iluminó en su lugar. Los vikingos boquearon impresionados ante el espectáculo. De la tierra pintada emergieron hilos blancos que se esparcieron por el sitio. Rjupa gritó que no los tocaran o morirían. Los hilos rodearon a las mujeres formando espirales en ascenso.

Ruffnut sintió que su quemadura ardía más. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Astrid parecía fascinada por las luces. Pero ella no. Esos hilos blancos no eran como aquellas bolas brillantes de su sueño. Deseaba irse de allí.

" _Por favor"_.

El corazón se le detuvo. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Miró a todos lados. Por suerte, todos estaban prestando atención a los hilos como para reparar en su cara desencajada.

—¿Qué, en nombre de Thor, fue...?

" _Por favor, protege a mi hijo"._ Era una voz dulce y amable, incluso pudo _percibir_ la sonrisa. Ruffnut quiso llorar, ¿por qué de repente su corazón era oprimido de esa manera? Las manos le temblaban. _"Por favor, protege a mis hermanos y hermanas"._

—Yo... yo... —farfulló. La tristeza la estaba consumiendo. ¿Era su tristeza o la de esa voz? En un flashazo, una imagen se descubrió ante ella. Una mujer de blancos cabellos sollozaba en el suelo. No se le veía la cara, pero sí unas pesadas cadenas sujetas a grilletes en sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello.

" _Canta"._

Eso había sido dragonés con un acento diferente, antiguo, pero al fin y al cabo dragonés. Y lo había oído, ya no palabras solas, sino una canción. Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. El dolor ahora era provocado por la belleza de la voz cantando. Ruffnut se llevó ambas manos al pecho y se percató que los hilos blancos se habían adherido a su piel construyendo patrones brillantes.

—No —musitó desorbitándosele los ojos—. No.

" _No creas en esas luces falsas"._

Y le vino de golpe el recuerdo del cadáver que la había herido. ¿Los hilos y esa cosa tenían relación? Definitivamente odiaba que le tocaran. No permitiría que esas luces devoraran a las otras. _¡No les permitiría morir! ¡No permitiría que lastimaran a su hijo, y a sus hermanos y hermanas!_ Los hilos treparon por su cuerpo, pero ella ya no tuvo miedo. Oyó otra voz respondiendo, esta vez provenía de su propio corazón. Al mirarse al pecho, descubrió una bola de luz azul que alejaba a los hilos. Ninguno la tocaba.

Y ya no fue el cántico de los sabios y las sabias lo que se escuchó. Conmovidos rugidos de los dragones presentes sobrecogieron a los vikingos. Toothless, brillando en azul, se unió liderando la nueva canción. Los hilos se acabaron, la luz se apagó por un segundo, luego el fuego en los hocicos de los dragones resolvió el problema. Los jefes se alarmaron, creyeron que era un ataque.

—¡Alto! ¡Ellos sólo están reaccionando a la ceremonia! —gritó Valka avanzando y parándose frente a Durs que ya empuñaba su arma—. ¡Los dragones también tienen relación con los espíritus!

Toothless rugió de nuevo, como aquella vez que enfrentó al Alfa de Drago, callando cualquier queja por parte de los jefes. Los vikingos que no eran Hairy Hooligans se encogieron en su lugar. Hiccup estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué había llevado a Toothless a ese estado? Ah, por supuesto, él había sentido todo el tiempo un llamado que más bien le pareció un grito de dolor. ¿Podría ser que su Night Fury hubiera sentido lo mismo que él?Toothless se movió hasta bajar del estrado. La multitud le abrió paso, incluso Astrid se quitó al no ser lo que el dragón buscaba. Llegó donde la luz de Ruffnut sobresalía, y en un acto de reconocimiento, brindó una cortés reverencia.

Ruffnut no supo cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, su _sál_ fue más sincera. _Cantó_. La melodía era simplemente con vocales, pero era hermosa. Los dragones la corearon. Hiccup quedó estupefacto. Gothi avanzó hasta quedar frente a Ruffnut, justo al lado del Night Fury, y en un súbito momento de la historia vikinga, rompió su voto de silencio.

— _Aquí está la Voz Elegida_.

En segundos, los atronadores gritos de euforia de los vikingos resonaron en lo hondo del volcán. Los dragones se les unieron en el festejo. En el medio, Ruffnut permanecía quieta. Su _sál_ regresó a resguardarse en su interior. Toothless fue quien la guió hasta el estrado, él también había regresado a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Ruffnut en un murmullo—. Yo no soy Astrid.

Toothless la miró de soslayo. Su ala se extendió un poco para darles privacidad de los ojos y oídos curiosos.

" _Eres Ruffnut. Es suficiente"_.

—No lo es—masculló exasperada—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo? No soy nada para ti.

" _No Hables por mí. Lo que siento por cada Uno de ustedes, lo ignoras"_ , explicó seriamente. Ruffnut nunca había conversado así con él antes. _"Nosotros Amamos en Otras Formas. Hiccup es Primero que todos. Pero de mi Estima Tú no estás exenta"._

—No entiendo nada —la cabeza le estaba doliendo.

" _Entenderás, con el Tiempo"_.

Estar frente a los jefes de las tribus vikingas era aterrador. Cuando Toothless se colocó de nuevo al lado de Hiccup. Ruffnut quedó expuesta a los ojos inquisidores. Pudo resistir el escepticismo de Siriana, Tantrum y Heather, la sonrisa aprobatoria de Thuggory la alivió, incluso superó los estúpidos silbidos de Mikli. Durs se mantuvo en silencio. Al fijarse en Hiccup, sintió una punzada molesta. Él no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a punto detrás, a Astrid. Seguramente estaba aliviado de que su querida _princesa_ vikinga no iba morir. Ruffnut quiso golpear. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Esto ha sido una sorpresa —la primera en hablar fue Tantrum—. Había esperado que fuera una de las chicas de Lady Siriana, pero esto —resopló divertida—. Es algo bueno a mi parecer que se den sorpresas como ésta. Quizás Thorston tenga cualidades que no conocemos.

Ruffnut _rectificó_. Antes de golpear a Hiccup, golpearía a Tantrum.

—Ella es una verdadera joya —apremió Mikli recorriendo su cuerpo. Ruffnut jamás había extrañado tanto su chaleco como ahora—, ¿acaso no la oíste, Tantrum? ¡Es la Voz Elegida! Y cuentan las leyendas que ellas tenían el poder de desterrar a quien quisieran. Después de todo, dar su vida por el bienestar general, dejaba a los otros en deuda de por vida.

—¿Qué insinúa, Mikli? —inquirió con los carnosos labios en una línea tensa.

—Nada, ¿o acaso entendiste algo más?

Hiccup iba notando que Mikli no era tan estúpido como parecía. Debía irse con cuidado con él y no soltar información así como así.

—La decisión está tomada —interrumpió Hiccup con tono grave—. Si estamos de acuerdo o no, no importa. Ruffnut fue la elegida. No hay nada más que hacer que seguir adelante. La ceremonia ha finalizado oficialmente.

—Típico de ti, Hiccup, interrumpir cuando la cosa se está poniendo buena —dijo Thuggory.

—Eso no sería considerado, Haddock —agregó Mikli recargándose en su mano—. Los preparativos para la fiesta ya están hechos.

Hiccup no sabía nada de ello, lo que era peor parecía que los demás sí. Posiblemente era porque si se trataba de una fiesta, él no iba a aceptarlo. Así de aburrido lo creían.

—Tenemos que celebrar la unión entre nuestras tribus, Hiccup —comentó Heather sonriente—. Antes de la _posible_ guerra merecemos un poco de diversión.

Hiccup se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento. Detestaba la ropa que tenía puesta, que hubieran hecho una fiesta a sus espaldas y que lo obligaran a aceptarlo. Ese día no era su día.

—De acuerdo, a celebrar entonces —finalizó de mala gana.

Otro grito de euforia se escuchó. Barriles de ale e hidromiel aparecieron como por arte de magia. Una banda de músicos Meathead se puso a tocar. Las multitudes separadas se mezclaron, y mujeres y hombres bailaron. Una fila de corpulentos hombres trajo cerdos, reces, pollos y pescados fritos. El festín era tal que darle comida a los dragones no era complicado. Pronto, las diferencias no importaran. La masa se formó y el ambiente tomó la ligereza que el alcohol, la comida y el baile proporcionaban.

En medio de la masa, Ruffnut repentinamente había pasado a segundo plano. Era felicitada por haber sido escogida, un estrechón de manos, una palmadita en la espalda, uno que otro abrazo fugaz, después, ya no importaba. Era como si todos hubieran dejado la _carga_ en ella. Los únicos que no la ignoraban eran los dragones, que la rozaban con sus hocicos o permitían que les acariciara el cuello, como si hubiera obtenido una especie de poder sobre ellos. ¡Había esperado que Fishlegs y Snotlout se acercaran a hablarle! Pues según ellos todavía seguían enamorados de ella. Por otra parte, estaba el asunto con Hiccup ¿de verdad no le importaba? Eso había dolido porque creía que, por lo menos, eran amigos. _"Eso tendría que valer algo"_ , pero tal vez no valía nada.

—No pareces divertirte —comentó Valka apareciendo a su izquierda. Llevaba un tarro en la mano, pero cuando ella se fijó no había alcohol—. Las otras mujeres se han estado quejando sobre que no estás a la altura de la situación. Creo que no les ha gustado el resultado.

—Pues pueden guardarse sus quejas por donde les quepan —replicó Ruffnut malhumorada—. Si no me ven saltando de alegría, es porque no quiero hacerlo y ya. No necesito dar explicaciones.

—Astrid quiere hablar contigo —dijo Valka. Ruffnut no se percató que la evaluaba detenidamente—, está enojada. Hiccup está tratando de calmarla.

—Buena suerte con eso —espetó sin verle el punto a aquello—, lo que hagan esos dos no me interesa. Tengo cosas importantes ahora, _"como saber qué era esa voz"_ , agregó en su mente.

—Pienso lo mismo —sonrió de una forma que no supo identificar. Valka era sumamente misteriosa—. Si no la estás pasando bien, puedes salir a tomar aire. Cloudjumper te acompañará, si gustas.

Ruffnut necesitaba pensar a solas (y eso la asustaba, porque nunca había querido pensar seriamente en su vida).

—Acepto lo de irme, pero que Cloud se quede —dijo y luego señaló una zona donde Thuggory trataba de convencer a Toothless para que bebiera hidromiel—. Toothless lo necesitará más que yo. Un dragón borracho puede arruinar una fiesta más rápido de lo que cree.

—Entonces, permíteme escoltarte.

—Hiccup la necesitará a usted —señaló al muchacho hablando con una disgustada Astrid Hofferson. Heather estaba cerca de ellos y lucía divertida con lo que veía—, o puede que nos quedemos sin _jefe_.

Si Valka se había irritado por su tono irrespetuoso, a Ruffnut no le interesaba. Podría ser su impresión, pero pensaba a Valka como una persona lo suficientemente madura para pasar por alto las ofensas de una chica que estaba molesta. Ruffnut prometió pedirle una disculpa —aunque le costara un esfuerzo monumental— cuando estuviera más tranquila.

—Hay algunos vikingos afuera y unos cuantos dragones —dijo Ruffnut lo más amablemente que pudo en ese momento—. Si pasa algo, el ajetreo que hagamos alertara a todos. Descuide, sólo necesito cinco minutos.

—Entonces en cinco minutos iré a ver si estás lista para volver —sonrió. Valka no solía sonreír a los demás jinetes.

Ruffnut no supo cómo tomarlo.

—Eh... sí. Gracias, supongo.

Y salió sin agregar más.

* * *

La suave brisa matutina la acogió como si la hubiese esperado. Ruffnut inhaló fuertemente. La bahía estaba sola. Al parecer, _todos_ continuaban en la fiesta, incluso los dragones. A ella le daba igual, así podría relajarse. No podía ignorar el hecho de haber escuchado esa voz durante la ceremonia. Naturalmente, habría rechazado ayudarla, pero ¡se había sentido conmovida por el dolor! Lo había hecho suyo y sentido en cada fibra de su ser. Por eso, juró proteger aquello que la mujer albina apreciaba aunque no supiera quién era su hijo, y quiénes sus hermanos y hermanas. Además, ¿quién era ella? Como sea, Ruffnut no faltaría a su palabra.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la mismísima Voz Elegida.

Thorston frunció el entrecejo y se enfrentó a Mikli. El hombre la había seguido y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Te gusta el amanecer? —preguntó Mikli sonriéndole con familiaridad—. En _Outcast Island_ la vista es maravillosa. Los amaneceres son incomparablemente bellos.

—Lo dudo, mi Lord —aseveró sin intimidarse—. He visitado esa isla y las nubes cubren por completo el cielo. No hay nada allá que pueda calificarse como _incomparablemente bello_.

—La fama de las Hairy Hooligans está justificada. No son mujeres fáciles de tratar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —planteó firmemente—. Deje los rodeos para otros, Mikli. Si salió fue para algo.

—Directa y decidida, justo como me gustan —sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes—. Serás perfecta como esposa, claro, una vez que te moldee un poquito.

Ruffnut entendió lo que iba a suceder. No tenía armas más que sus puños, que nada podrían dañar a la masa colosal que era Mikli. Pero antes de levantar siquiera una mano, fue tomada por la espalda y un trapo húmedo puesto en su boca. Volteó a tiempo para toparse con las pupilas verdes de Dagur el Desquiciado.

—Buenos días, _elegida_ —pronunció excitado—, y adiós.

El olor del trapo le indicó a Ruffnut dos cosas: los _Outcast_ habían traicionado a los otros y ahora estaba en la custodia del enemigo. Ruffnut quedó inconsciente en los brazos de un demente. Pensó en Tuffnut y en su _Zippleback_ , en que no los volvería a ver de nuevo, y también en Hiccup y su estúpida tendencia a menospreciarla.

" _Imbécil..."._

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Astrid al notar que Hiccup había dejado de verla.

Hiccup miraba hacia el exterior, pero al final meneó la cabeza negativamente regresando su atención a Astrid.

—¿Continuarás molesta por lo que pasó?

—¿No lo estarías tú si Snotlout fuera escogido sobre ti?

Hiccup odiaba que Astrid hablara mal de su primo. Snotlout y él habían hecho las paces, y confiaban mutuamente en el otro.

—No tendría problemas con ello. Snotlout es muy capaz y lo sabes.

—Tal vez —accedió a regañadientes—, pero ¿Ruffnut? ¡Ni siquiera se vistió como pedían! Siempre hace lo que quiere. Si ella es la Voz Elegida, no sé que pasará con esto.

—Dale una oportunidad.

—Tú dásela si quieres —se volteó con indignación—. Yo estoy harta.

La dejó irse. No encontraba motivos para detenerla. De nuevo, escuchó que decían su nombre. Decidió que debía dormir porque ya estaba alucinando. Tomaría un tarro de ale e iría a descansar. Aun así, no dejó de pensar que alguien le estaba llamando.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?** Me parece que ha quedado muy bien.

En la segunda película siempre me pareció que Astrid quería que Hiccup hiciera lo que ella quería: como ser jefe, sentar cabeza. En mi opinión, la muerte de Stoick sólo fue para obligar a Hiccup a ser el jefe, cuando él no quería hacerlo, sino buscar otra cosa. De ahí que surjan algunos problemas en su relación.

Borré las escenas donde Astrid y Ruffnut se llevaban bien porque cuando vi _Race of theedge_ me quedó claro que esas dos sólo eran cordiales entre sí. Así que me enfoqué más en la relación con su hermano.

La escena de la ceremonia también la modifiqué. Hice más participe a Toothless, y también que fuera Ruffnut quien _decidiera_ ser la voz. Sé que Ruffnut no canta tan bien, pero ha practicado. De modo que es una voz que no suena mal, pero la voz de su alma es la que se escuchó realmente. Si tengo que decirlo, el alma de Astrid no habría servido para esto, pero eso tendrá una pronta explicación en capítulos posteriores.

Quise meter a los jefes de cada tribu existente en los libros, aunque Heather… mmm, admito que prefiero a Dagur, pero Heather está bien por el momento. En mi fic, Alvin murió y sus reemplazos son dos estúpidos vikingos que sólo buscan problemas.

No tomen a mal la actitud de Hiccup respecto a la selección de Ruffnut. Era obvio que se preocupaba más que Astrid fuera la elegida. Pero para Ruffnut fue un golpe bajo porque pensó que su amistad sí tenía peso.

Por cierto, _MoaIldri_ significa _Madre del fuego y de la paz_. Lo que me parece adecuado. También, las palabras que dice se traducen como: _En nombre de los dioses y las diosas que servimos, la verdad será revelada en este círculo y la duda ya no corromperá los corazones débiles de los hombres y las mujeres._

Algunas de las palabras que dice Toothless son dragonés.

¿Qué más? Bueno, creo que es todo.

Acá contesto sus review:

 **Gabriela Heyer:** Gracias por comentar Saludos.

 **Lessa F.D.:** tendrás que volver a leerla. He cambiado varias cosas, pero lo esencial se mantiene. No puedo decirte más porque es la primera vez que comentas, así que no tengo idea de cómo tomes o vayas a tomar los cambios.

 **Guest:** Lo volveré a subir, no te preocupes xD. Saludos.


End file.
